One Hero, One Warrior
by alexhacker39
Summary: Ava, a hunter that lived in Ordon Village with her grandmother. Until on that one day, the sky was covered by the unknown twilight. What will happen to Ava when she realizes that she is one of the Heroes of Legend that needs to save the land from the King of Twilight with her best friend Link? Major's Mask and Ocarina of Time references.
1. The Beginning

**Okay, this is for everyone who is new to this story. Currently I am working on updating the old chapters I posted a long time ago and I also will be posting a new chapter soon! So don't worry! I just want to update these chapters before I get any further into this story.**

**Chapter Rewritten on 4/21/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

I've been living in Ordon Village for a year now, and everything is great. I'm not that much of a talker, but I still have some great friends. I lived with my grandmother back in Kakariko Village. I used to be a hunter there and get all the food for the village, and now I do it here. Most of the time, I travel to the Hyrule Fields and hunt there, but since Bo was nice enough to give me a horse, which had white fur, made it easier to bring back what I hunted.

I already hunted a lot of animals for today, so now I'm on my way back to the village. I climb onto Snow's back and cross through Faron Woods. I then noticed Rusl and Link relax next to the lake. I stop Snow and place down the reeds.

"Taking some time to yourself you two?" I asked as looked at them. They turn around and noticed me.

"Funny, you usually take breaks here too." Rusl commented.

I roll my eyes. I looked at the sun that was just about to set.

"It's getting late, you two should head back to the village soon. Because when it gets this late you know that the monsters are sure to come out." I pick up the reeds and kicked Snow's side.

Snow trots away.

Once I reached the village, I head to the shop and sell the meat. I got, 30 rupees. Eh, fair enough. I reach my house and attached Snow to a fence. I moved hay over to her as she ate.

"That's a good girl." I rub her neck as she ate. I then head back inside and noticed my grandmother drinking some warm tea that she just made only moments ago. The scent entered my nose as I take a deep breath.

"Ava, do you really have to go hunting everyday?" She asked.

I sit down in a chair across from her.

"Well not everyday, tomorrow I'm not. I'm going exploring something. I don't know."

After our long chat, I head to bed to get some rest.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning. I grab a brush and started to brush Snow. I noticed Link riding Epona. Looks like he is going to herd the goats again.

"Hey Link, you want a little help for today?" I asked.

He already beat me the other day, I'll beat him some time, or maybe today if I'm lucky.

"Sure, you want to try to do the contest again?" He asked, smirking.

I nodded as I mounted Snow.

"How many goat did you get in last time?" Link asked.

"23." I said as Snow walk beside his horse.

"24. Close, yet you still can't beat me." He smirks as I roll my eyes.

"Let's see if you can beat me today." He smirks even more.

"Oh I will." I said.

He chuckles.

"You lost to me a lot Ava, you sure your going to beat me today? I bet you 5 rupees that I'm going to win." He dared.

"I bet 10 rupees if I win." I shot back.

It's fun to mess with him all of the time, it keeps me occupied when I have nothing better to do.

He grins, "You're on."


	2. Goats & Gifts

**Chapter edited on 4/21/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Goats &amp; Gifts**_

Once we reach the ranch, Fado was already there waiting for them.

"Hey you two, sorry to get you over here in such a hurry." He said.

"No, it's fine." I reassured.

"Oh, if you say so. These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to what I say." Fado said as he looked at the herd of goats.

"We can do it, besides I have to beat Link for once." I said smirking.

Link sighed, shaking his head, "Let's just see if you can beat me." He said.

"Much obliged there. Go on an herd all of these little scamps into the barn for me." Fado said.

Then we were both off. I quickly got a large herd of them, 12 I think, and got them into the barn. Link already had 14 in. Dang is he fast. I'm going to have to take a bigger herd than what I am taking right now. I take the herd I had and made a quick u-turn. I quickly get another herd of them and this time I had 18. Don't ask how he keeps these many goats. It's just crazy. Link already had 26 goats. If I just get these last ones in, I will win. I take a quick path around Link and mange to get the goats inside.

Yes! I beat him! He had 26, I got 29! In your face Link!

"Well, I guess I owe you 10 rupees." He hands it to me.

"Thank you and finally I beat you for once!"

It took me that long just to freaking beat him. I mentally slap myself for all of my fails I had done a long time ago. We soon head back to the village and relaxed for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was the next day, I was currently riding around Ordon Village on Snow because I had nothing better to do. I noticed Link leave the shop holding something.

"What'd you got there Link?" I asked.

"Oh a slingshot." He said, holding it out for me to see.

A slingshot? I never thought he would buy that.

"How come you bought it?" I asked as we made it to his house.

I get off Snow and place her next to Epona.

"The others didn't have a enough money to buy it, so I bought it for them." He said.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Really, it was.

He blushes a bit and rubs the back of his head.

"Hey Link." Link turns around and noticed Rusl walking towards them. "I just delivered something to your room." He said.

"Okay, I'll go get it right now." Link climbs his ladder and enters his house.

"Did you hear?" Rusl asked me.

"Hear what?" I didn't know what he was talking about. Was there something going on in the village that I didn't know about? Was there some kind of party that I wasn't invited to? Sorry, but that's how I am when I don't hear things like this.

"I thought you would have already know, Link is leaving on a journey tomorrow."

A journey? Link, is leaving on a journey all alone. WHY!?

"Where to?" I asked, crossing my arms to my chest.

"To Hyrule Castle, to deliver something to Princess Zelda."

...Princess Zelda? Link is getting a chance to meet Princess Zelda of Hyrule. What a lucky boy he is.

"This is what I was thinking," He says. "Maybe you can go with him."

I looked at him blankly, "You want me to go with him just to deliver a sword to Princess Zelda? You know how I am with other people!" I exclaimed.

He nodded at my response. "That's why I want you to go."

"What?" I asked.

"You know Hyrule Fields better than anyone in the village, and Link hasn't been to Hyrule Castle before, so I thought you could help him." He said.

"I guess. But I didn't even know. I'm not even prepared." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, it's just a week of a trip, you really don't have to bring much. I thought you would be used to it since you go hunting all the time."

That is true, "I don't know, I'll think about it okay." I said.

"Okay, take your time. I'm just going to need an answer by tomorrow morning." I nod.

Link then comes back as Rusl leaves us alone.

"You're going to show the kids what you got?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Rusl made me a sword." He holds it out.

...It's wooden. It's made...of freaking wood... I felt a giggle escape my lips, a burst of laughter passing by me.

"What's so funny?" Link asked with a curious look on his face.

"It's just...it's wooden!" I fall on the floor, laughing my butt off. Link rolls his eyes.

"Hey, I barely even use a sword before." Link said as he placed it back on his back.

"But my sword is made of iron! Even my bow is better than that!" I giggled.

Link sighed.

I managed to calm myself down and got up off the ground.

"You're one crazy girl, you know that?" Link said.

"Yeah, I know." Wow, I'm not that shy as I used to be anymore.

I mean, come on. I only moved to this village only a year ago and now I'm hyper all of the time. When I was younger, I was...well, let's just put it that I was never happy as a child. It's strange, but am I the only one who feels something bad is going to happen soon.

And fate however, doesn't like me at all when it comes to that kind of stuff.


	3. Captured

**Chapter edited on 4/21/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Captured**_

Link shows the kids the slingshot and then they want to see how good he was with it. They keep begging and begging, so Link had no choice but to do what they wanted.

"Link, let me show you how it's done." I said as I grab my bow from my side and grab an arrow from the quiver. I place the arrow on the bow as I pulls the string back and releases the arrow as it went through the target.

"WHOA!" They were impressed by my talents.

Link rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head.

"Let's see what you got." I said, patting Link on the back.

He grabs a seed and pulls the slingshot back. He aims for a target, and let's go as it hits its target.

"Wow you hit it!" The kids said amazed.

Link rubs the back of his head.

"Hey Link, is that a sword you got?" Talo asked.

I slap my hand to my forehead. Yep this is going to be a long day.

* * *

"So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up..."

I then heard something behind me. We all heard it. I turned around and noticed a monkey with a flower on it's fur. It then ran off when we caught our eyes on it.

"C'MERE YOU!" Then the kids chased the monkey into the forest.

I sighed, "Link, we have to stop them, they might get hurt if they head to the forest." I said as I mounted Snow.

Link nodded. "Let's go." Link climbs on Epona's back and we ride off.

Once we reached the spring, we noticed Beth. She explains that the two ran off and chased the monkey.

"Head back to the village, we'll bring them back." Link told her. She nodded and we ride off again. We noticed the, well I like to call him demon baby standing there.

"They went that way..." He said.

Link tells him the same thing and we cross the bridge.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked Link.

Link shrugged at my response.

"I have no clue. Talo always chasing something and never gives up." He said.

We reached Faron Woods, and we had to jump over a fence. We reached the path to get further into Faron Woods, but the gate was locked.

"They must have got in here, but why is the gate locked?" I mumbled. "Let me ask Coro what the hay is going on." I get off Snow and walked over to where Coro lived. Like always, he's doing his lantern business.

"Hey Coro, did you see a child come here around here?" I asked.

"Hello Ava, and no I haven't. What's up?" He asked.

"Talo chased a monkey and now we can't find him. Can you lend us the key to get into the cave so we can find him in the deeper parts of Faron Woods?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. But you're going to need a lantern."

He gives me a key and a filled lantern.

"Thanks." I walked back to where Link was.

"You got it?" Link asked.

I nod before I unlock the lock and open the gate. Once we take a step inside, a large plant comes out of the ground with a large mouth. I take out my sword, and slash it down till it was nothing.

"Let's go." I said.

Once we entered the cave, we noticed something on the ground. Link picks it up and looks at it.

"It's Talo's. He did go through here." Link said as he looked at me.

"Let's hurry, he might be in danger." I turn on my lantern as we walk through.

I then hear something, Link heard it too. He takes out his sword. I was carrying the lantern and he had to take care of the enemies that were in here for me. The sound got closer and closer. Link slices and it hits something as it disappeared into black smoke. My eyes widen in surprise as Link grins at my expression.

"Nice hit." I said.

He smiles. We continued to make our way through the cave as we exit it. I turn off the lantern as we reached the other side of Faron Woods.


	4. Problems

**Chapter edited on 4/21/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Problems**_

I noticed something was different. This place is usually quiet. I then noticed a bunch Bokoblins were in this area too. This place use to be so quiet, now there were many sounds, and none of them were from the animals in this area.

"What the hay is going on here?" I mumbled.

But Link heard me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just that this place is always quiet. There were never that many Bokoblins before. There was mostly only like 6 here, and now there's freaking 15." I pointed out.

Link shrugged. "Let's just get Talo and get back to the village."

I nod as we cross Faron Woods. Once we reached the next gate, it was locked too. The same key won't work twice.

"Looks like we are going to have to find the key." Link pointed out.

"No duh." I mumble. "Oh, wait. Coro put it somewhere now that I remember. Let me think. It's in that cave over there." I said as I pointed at the entrance.

"I'll go get it." Link offered as he walked off. I was going to say something but he was already gone.

* * *

Link finally comes back and unlocks the gate. We cross another short cave and come out the other side. I noticed two Bokoblins. Link and I took our swords out at the same time. I took one down while he took the other. I slash at the creature as it falls on the floor and disappeared into black smoke. We headed to the north of Faron Woods. I stopped as I heard the shrieks of a monkey.

"It must be that monkey." Link said.

"Not only that I hear screams too." I added, "We better hurry."

Once we reached the top of the hill, we noticed Talo in a wooden cage with the monkey. Two Bokoblins were were guarding it.

"Link! Ava!" Talo called for us.

That made the Bokoblins noticed us, and charge. This time Link takes down the both of them out, while I try to get Talo and the monkey out of the cage.

"Talo, keep your head down." I told him.

Talo nodded and lowered his head, including the monkey. I use my sword and take out the cage as the supports gave out and the wooden bars were broken. I manged to get them out. I sighed in relief.

* * *

We exit the cave as the sun started to set.

"Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten." Talo said.

"Well it's a good thing we found you before something worse have happened." I said.

Link nodded and agreed with me.

"That monkey tried to protect me, but we both got captured together. Um, you guys..." Talo voice trails off.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you?" Talo asked. Me and Link both shrugged. "He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest 'cause he says it dangerous.."

No freaking kidding it's dangerous! You almost got hurt! Maybe even killed if we didn't get there in time! Talo then started to run back to the village, leaving me and Link alone.

"Link! Ava!" We both turn as we noticed Rusl coming to us from the path to Hyrule Fields.

"My son told me that Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard..."

Can't keep that promise now, sorry Talo...

"But it looks like you both have brought him home already, good job." He praised. "Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel... uneasy about what may lie in wait..."

"That's what I was thinking too. It seems like more monsters are showing up than usual and there were a lot in there today." I said.

Rusl nodded.

"Anyway, Link. Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule." Rusl said to Link. He looks at me. "Ava, have you decided yet?" He asked.

"Ah yes, I did." I looked down at the ground.

"What will it be?" I looked at him.

"I'll go."

"Go where?" Link asked me and Rusl.

"Ava will be be joining you on this journey. She knows Hyrule pretty well so I asked her if she wanted to come along." Rusl said. "Is it fine with you Link?"

"Yeah, it's okay." He said. "Well, good luck to you both, and return safely." Rusl said.

* * *

This time I didn't herd the goats with Link today, so I decided to clean Snow up. I was still thinking about what happened yesterday. Those monsters, they has never been so many of them in there before. Even I've been in there and I've never noticed that many. Once I finished brushing Snow, I noticed Bo, Ilia, and Link talking. I walked over to them. Ilia then started to pet Epona.

"The gift is all ready." Bo said.

"The gift to the royal family is a sword right?" I asked.

I remember Rusl telling me the other day he was making a sword to give to Princess Zelda.

"Yes, are you both ready to get out?" Bo asked.

Me and Link nodded.

"What is this?" We all look at Ilia as she was looking at Epona's leg. "She's hurt isn't she?" She asked Link.

Link tensed up before he started to get scolded by Ilia. Bo tried to back Link up, but Ilia started to do it to him too.

I stayed out of it. I don't want to get in that fight they are having.

"It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now." Ilia grabs the reeds and pulls Epona along as both Link and Bo had their mouth dropped.

"W-Wait! Ilia!" Bo called his daughter. But she didn't listen and keep going.

"Should I go talk to her? She never really yells at me." I offered.

"Um, please, because it's hard to please her." Link said as he rubbed the back of his head from the embarrassment.

I nod, "Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible. I just hope she understands what she is getting herself into though."

Ilia and I are like sisters to each other, she would never try anything to hurt me. But I just hope she'll understand that what Link and I have to do for Hyrule. I mean, we have to go and give the royal gift to the Princess of Hyrule and she took Link's horse. I mean, we could always ride on Snow, but without Epona I'm not sure Link wouldn't feel great to leave her with Ilia.


	5. Attacked at the Spring

**Chapter edited on 4/21/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Attacked at the Spring**_

I reach the entrance to the spring. I get off Snow. Ilia locked the gate, smart girl. I noticed Colin run over to where I was.

"Ilia, please can you let us in there!" Colin asked.

Ilia knows us, and that we wouldn't betray her. I grab the reeds and bring Snow over to the gate. She lets us in, and locks the gate. I bring Snow over to where Epona was. I walked over to Epona and I pet her mane.

"Link told you to come...didn't he?" Ilia asked.

I shrugged. "I came on my own reasons." I answered. "Ilia, can I tell you something?"

She walks over to me and cleans Epona off.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, it's about what happened back in the village." I say. "I just want to ask why do you yell at Link, when it was just an accident?" I asked. Ilia sighed.

"I'm just worried. I like Epona a lot, and I don't want to see her hurt." She said.

"That reminds me of how I first got Snow from your father." Ilia looks at me. "I mean, when you first get something you don't want to hurt or lose. You always need to know that other people get hurt too. That also means you have to keep that person happy, and other people happy too. When you yelled at Link, it didn't help at all, including when you yelled at your father." I said.

Ilia sighed once more. "You're right Ava. I should apologize to them." She said.

"But, one more thing. Why did you yelled at Link?" I asked.

"He hurt Epona, of course I'm going to yell. But I didn't know what happened yesterday."

Then Colin and I started to explain what happened.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture... But, you guys..." Ilia voice trails off and she looks to the left. I follow her gaze and noticed that Link got here.

"Don't worry about your horse, Link." She said. "Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together. But Link... Can you at least promise me this?" Ilia asked him.

"Sure, anything. What is it?" Link asked.

"No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything... out of your league. Please." She said. "I just want both you and Ava come home safely."

Link smiles and nods a yes in response.

Then out of no where. I hear something running, something very big. I turned around and noticed a Bublins as they rode Bulbos. As one of them fire away with there bow and arrow. I turn and noticed that those arrows hit Ilia and Colin.

"Ilia! Colin!" Link shouted.

Link tried to get to them, but was hit on the back of the head.

"Link!" I was about to rush over to him until I also was hit in the back of the head. I tried to keep myself awake, I didn't want to loss consciousness. My body was limp, and my vision was blurry.

I heard another Bulbos come in here. I think I saw Ilia and Colin being dragged. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't let me. I then hear a loud horn, loud enough to almost blow my ears out. It echoed all around the spring. The sound disappeared as it soon got quiet, really quiet.

I get up as my vision clears up. Epona and Snow were gone, they must have ran off after being startled by the loud noise from the horn, even Colin and Ilia have disappeared. I looked around before I spotted Link, who was still laying on the ground. He was still passed out. I rushed over to him, shaking him to try and wake him up.

"Link! Wake up!" I cried.

I saw his eyes flutter open as he looked confused. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What- What happened?" He asked.

"They took Ilia and Colin. I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry Link." I said sadly.

Link's eyes widen as he got up and started to run for the bridge. I got up and tried to catch up with him. He crossed the bridge and stopped.

"Link- What's wrong?" I said as I take a deep breath.

He didn't reply but I follow his glaze, to a large wall.

"What the- What is that?" I asked him.

He didn't reply at all, but I know he doesn't know either, I think.

The wall then rippled like a lake and a black hand grabbed Link and pulled him in.

"Link!" Then another hand flew out and was coming at me. I tried to back up and dodge it, but I couldn't get away that fast as it grabs me, and pulls me in. This is totally my lucky day...that was sarcasm by the way...


	6. Transformation

**Chapter edited on 4/21/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Transformation**_

Faron Woods looked the same, except for the sky which went dark and everything was different. Both Link and I were struggling to get free by a large black creature. I then noticed something glowing on Link's right hand, the Triforce. But I also noticed that I had the same thing happening on my hand. The creature however knew of it and threw us away andsends us both flying as it throws us to the ground, and shrieks. My body hits the floor, and I couldn't get up. Something didn't feel right. I tried to use my arms and legs to stand, but they weren't moving or working at all! What is happening to me? I looked over and noticed Link as he started to scream.

I tried to reach him, but I couldn't do anything. I look back at Link, and all I saw as a grey wolf. Was that Link? I then attempted to crawl over to the wolf, but no luck still. I felt my bones grow, and pop. Something was happening to me. Pain shot through my whole body as I scream. I felt something change my body, but I couldn't see anything. I struggle to keep consciousness, but I was already out of it.

* * *

_"Ava."_

Who was saying that?

_"Ava, wake up."_

I groan, but it sounded like a growl. Why did it sound like a growl?

_"Ava come on, we have to get out of here."_

I opened my eyes slowly as they were blurry. Then it cleared up as I saw that same wolf looking at me. It talked to me didn't it?

_"Link?"_ I asked.

_"Yeah, it's me."_ He said.

_"Y-You're a wolf?"_

He nodded. _"So are you."_

Huh? What? I'm a wolf too? I get up but I was only able to stand on my hands and legs. I looked at myself as I saw white fur. It wasn't a bright white, just like a, dark white, I guess. When I attempted to walk, I heard something drag behind my feet. I look down at my left leg as I saw a chain attached to it. We were trapped in a prison cell, just perfect.

_"Great...now where are we?"_ I asked Link.

_"Beats me, I have no clue."_ He said.

Link then tried to use his teeth and break the chain.

_"Link, that's not going to work."_ I said.

Wolves do have strong teeth, but they can't break a chain, well I think. Then there was a chuckle.

_"Did you hear that?"_ I asked Link.

He nodded as he stopped trying to break the chain. I turned around and noticed an imp standing there. She was female. She had a weird looking helmet that was much bigger than her head. One part covered her one eye, as the rest was a bit broken. The imp grinned as it jumped above us and landed next to the bars of the cell.

"I found you!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

Link growled and wanted to know who the hay this imp was.

"Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" She said as she crossed her arms. "Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you both... if you were nice."

I could tell Link wasn't sure if he should trust her, but he gave up anyway and calmed down himself.

"That's much better. You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you aren't a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" The imp giggled.

Link was tried to bite her, but she already jumped back laughing.

"You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!"

I was going to bite her in a minute. Then a ball appeared in her hands as I hear multiple sounds of cracking sounds. She broke our chains! It was a shocked to both me and Link at first.

"You looked kind of surprised!" She giggled. She floated backwards, and went through the bars as she disappeared into little tiny marble like things, and changed back as she was outside the cell we were in. "So, I bet you're wondering, where are we exactly are we? Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!" Another giggle came out of her as she yawned. I swear this girl is already getting to be a headache.


	7. Sewers

**Chapter edited on 4/21/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Sewers**_

_"Let's just try to get out of this Link. We going to need the help."_ I said as I started to look for a way out.

_"Over here."_ Link said as he charged at a box.

_"Link what are you doing?"_ He didn't reply but he went through the box as it was destroyed. Behind the box were broken bars and it was broken up a bit. I walked over to him.

_"Smart. Good work."_ I praised.

He grinned. _"Let's go."_

He crawls through the bars and also tries to make the hole bigger a bit.

_"You're turn."_ He said as he shook himself clean.

I then slip through the bars as I noticed the imp riding on Link's back. Link tried to get her off by spinning in circles a bunch of times.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" She giggled as Link then gave up.

I sighed.

"Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." She grabs his ear so that he would have to listen what she had to say. "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!"

I wish I could slap her. Oh would it be funny.

"So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!" She pats Link's side like horse to get him going.

Link sighed.

_"Alright, now let's just get out of here."_ I said as I walked over to them.

I noticed something dangling from inside of a different cell. I walked inside and looked at it. There was also a gate.

"What did you find?" The imp asked.

_"Like a gate, and this thing might open it."_ I said.

Link walked in here and noticed it.

_"I'll get it."_ He jumps up and uses his teeth as he grabbed it.

He uses all of his weight and pulls it down with him. The gate opened and he let's walked down the small path and once we came to the end of this path, it lead to the sewers.

_"Eww, just great."_ I complained.

_"We have no choice but to go through it."_ Link said as he continued to walk without me.

I caught up to him and the imp.

_"What is that?"_ Link asked as he stopped.

I noticed it too. It was a blue flame.

"Oh, why don't you use your senses then, you are a wolf." The imp said.

I started to sniff the air, including Link. Then we noticed something, it was a person!

**"What are these black things...where are they coming from...and how do we get out of here?!"** The person said.

We stopped._ "That was a Hyrule Guard."_ I said.

_"Why is there a Hyrule Guard? What happened here?"_ Link asked the imp.

She didn't reply but told us to keep going. I have a bad feeling about this. I then noticed something swimming in the water. It was like the same creature that captured us, but it was much smaller and different.

I stop and looked at it. Link noticed that I wasn't walking beside him anymore and stopped, turning around to face me.

"Get away from that!" The imp yelled.

I jumped back as it lunged at me. Link then jumped in front of me as he bit the creature and shook it like a toy. He throws it as it disappeared into black smoke.

_"You okay?"_ He asked.

I nod. _"What was that thing?"_ I asked the imp.

She shrugged but was also grinning. She wants us to figure half of this on our own, I really do want to slap her.

After a few minutes, we finally reach somewhere. I noticed another spirt. Me and Link both listen as they explain that they also been attacked. We then reached a staircase. It was broken up a bit and lots of ropes attached to different sides. We started to climb up it, until the stairs were broken.

_"We are going to have to jump it."_ Link tries but the floor broke and he falls into the water with the imp. I giggle.

"Ugh... What are you doing?!" The imp complained.

Link came back over to where I was.

"I guess I have to do everything for you..." She yawned.

She then appeared on the other side.

_"Link, just do a lunge attack or something."_ I said.

He nodded and jumps at her. Then he did it again and again.

_"Hey! You're forgetting someone!"_ I shouted to them.

The imp sighed. She does it for me this time and I made it.

_"It's going to be a long day."_ I mumbled.

We had to do that more that once, and cross the ropes. I had good balance, so I made it over there with no problem. Link stumbled a few times but made it over. We only had to deal with one of those black creatures again, but Link took care of it. We reached the top. There was a door, but it was close shut. I then noticed another door above us.

_"Up there."_ I said.

They look up. "Good work." The imp said.

Again, the imp had to help us both reach the top. We go past the door as we finally got outside. It was raining. Great, time to get wet, because it's going to be a long day.

"So, You know where we are yet?" The imp asked.

I got a good look at this place. _"This is Hyrule Castle."_ I said.

"Indeed! You finally guess it right!" She exclaimed. "And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?"

_"Twilight? What are you talking about?"_ I asked.

"The sky, it's all pink and, well never mind." She leans on Link's back.

I grin. "Anyway, look, there's someone I want to introduce you both to... but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it." She said as she pointed at the tower not that far away.

Both me and Link nod as we jump down and started for the tower.


	8. Princess Zelda

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: ****Princess Zelda**_

We made our way up the stairs, and Link pushes the door open. We finally made it to the tower, and only took a few hits from the flying birds. Once we entered the room, a figure stood there. Link then started to growl as the imp giggled. I stayed back. Link could handle this if this person was bad. But the figure turned to them, I heard a quiet gasp. It was a woman's voice.

Link stops as the imp rolls her eyes. We walked over to the cloaked woman.

"...Midna?!" The women exclaimed.

That's her name? At least we know her name now.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me..." Midna replied.

"So, these are the ones for whom you were searching..." The woman looked down at us.

"There not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess he'll do." Midna said with a nod.

The woman kneels down at us, and noticed the broken chain on our leg.

"...You were imprisoned?" Me and Link both nod. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? Sorry for what?

"Poor things, they have no idea where we are, or what's happened... So, don't you think you should explain what you've manged to do? You owe them that much... Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" Midna said as she giggled.

Twilight Princess? I'm so confused.

"Listen carefully..." The woman said. "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules Twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who sun the light."

* * *

She explained the story to us, and the spirits that we have been seeing.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..." She turns to us. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..."

Whoa whoa whoa, what?! She pulls down her hood and shows her face. Oh my god.

"I am Zelda." She said.

"You don't have to look so sad!" Midna says. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

_"I don't like it."_ I said.

Midna looks at me then back at Zelda.

"Midna... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you."

What? They been looking for Midna, the ones that attacked me and Link?

"Why is this?"

Midna flew in the air and turned her back to us.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" Midna said as she shrugged.

Zelda looks down at me and Link. "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." She said.

Midna landed on Link's back.

"You must leave here, quickly." She told us.

Link and Midna already left, but I looked back at the princess. "Do not worry about me, I'll be fine. You must leave before the guard comes." I nod and left.

Once I caught up with them, I noticed they stopped.

_"What's wrong?"_ I asked.

"That's what's wrong." Midna said.

We hear a door open.

"Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt! Where to?" She asked us.

_"Up there!"_ I said as I looked up at the window we came in through. Midna then had to use the target thing (Don't know what to call it) to get us up there. Once we got through the window, Midna already flew out and left us. We caught up with her as she turned to us.

"Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight...but...are you really sure you should go back?" She questioned with a grin. "Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" She smirks.

What is she trying to tell us? Then she changed into Colin, then Ilia, as both of them screamed. This made me and Link gasp. How could we forget them? We are such terrible friends!

"Well, I let you know that I will help, but... Well, you'd both have to be my servant.. and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!" She stated.

_"Servant my ass."_ I mumbled quiet.

They didn't hear me, good.

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought?" She giggled as me and Link disappeared into black pixels of twilight.


	9. Sword & Shield

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Sword and Shield**_

We appeared at the spring near Ordon Village.

"Oh that's right. I forgot to mention one thing..."

Link looked back at Midna, but she wasn't there. Where did she go? Then me and Link started to search for her. I sighed.

"Though you have many left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self...and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?"

She was hiding something, I just know it. Then she giggles. "See you later!"

She left us? That little b- no we have to check the village, we have no time.

_"Let's go Link, we have to check on the village."_ I said.

Once we left the spring, we heard a voice.

"So, um, what next?" Then Midna appeared out of Link's shadow. "Did you think I'd disappeared?"

That's what I thought.

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you two... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight..."

_"Wait, how do you know that?"_ I asked.

"Because I saw you two change into a wolf."

That bit- No, can't let my anger take control. I sighed.

"Anyway, but if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the Twilight... like me!" She stated. "So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on our actions... because you never can trust words, you know."

To me it sounds like your calling us both a slave.

"Right now, I want a sword and shield, that'll suit me."

Yep, we're slaves.

"Alright move along now." Then she went back into Link's shadow.

_"Let's just go do it Ava, the sooner we get it done, we are going to go find Colin and Ilia." _Link said.

I nod. _"Okay Link."_ Then the sun started to set.

Once we reached to where Link's house was, we noticed those things that took Colin and Ilia. Link took care of one of them, while I took the other. I bite down on it's arm and pulled it to the ground. Why do I feel like a wild animal that just on a hunt for food? Once I defeated it, it disappeared like the others. Link already got rid of the other one. We started to make our way to the village.

_"Wait!"_ We stopped and turned around.

We noticed a squirrel next to the ladder, near Link's front door.

_"You, you talked?"_ I questioned.

_"We are wolves Ava, we can understand other animals too."_ Link said.

_"I don't know what you've come here to do, but if you're going into town, be careful! They came, and made both the forest and village a mess...they kidnapped the children of the village."_

What! So that means they took the others too?!

_"But you're different...you're not a bad thing, are you?"_ I shook my head.

_"We lived in this village, and we both were changed to a wolf."_ Link said.

_"Well, if you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals in this town, they could be come of use."_ Then the squirrel ran off.

_"They took the others, I don't like what is going to happen."_ I said.

We walked into town and started to take a look. There was barely anyone outside.

_"Should we split up and get the sword and shield?"_ I suggested.

_"Makes the trip faster. Okay, I'll get the sword, and you get the shield."_ Link said.

I nod and he runs off. The only person I know has a shield is Malo's father and it's inside of his house. I run over to their house.

"Oh! About that shield..." I heard a voice.

"Hey! Not so loud..." Another voice said.

I need to hear this, they might know where the sword is if Link can't find it. I crawled into the bushes so I could hear what they were saying.

"So, that shield is still in your house, right?" Bo asked. "Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft."

"Good, go grab it, quickly as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids, I'll take over for him." Bo said.

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he still got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!" Malo's father stated.

"I'll be fine. The sword we were going to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

Yes now I know where it is so I can tell Link.

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here.."

I'm going to need that so, I step out of the bush.

"A wolf! No good! Run!" Then they run. I sighed. How am I going to get inside the house to get the shield?

"Need some help?" I turned around and noticed Midna flew over to me.

_"I thought you were with Link."_ I said.

"He's got it all under control. I saw what happened here. Look there's an open window right there." She said.

I looked up. Yes, there was an opened window.

_"Can you get me up there?"_ I asked.

"Yeah, just we are going to need more things for you to jump on though."

* * *

After that, I finally made it inside. Midna already went back to Link, so I had to do the rest on my own. I jumped inside and noticed the shield on the wall. I used my head and run into the wall, to knock it down. I picked it up with my mouth and climbed out the window.

I jumped out, and landed in the water. Great, now I'm a wet dog. I climb out of the water, and shook myself. I'm a little bit wet now, but I will dry off soon enough.

_"Ava."_

I looked up and noticed Link walked over to me, carrying the sword on his back.

_"You got it."_ He said. I nod and place the shield on the ground.

Mission complete!


	10. Twilight

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Twilight**_

**"Wait."** We stopped before we passed the spring. I swear I heard someone's voice.

**"Come... to my spring..."** That is a voice.

Me and Link careful walked inside, and stood in the water.

**"You have... been transformed... by the power... of the shadows..."**

Before we could do anything else, these strange rocks, block our way out, creating a barrier.

**"Beware... A shadow being... It approaches..."** The voice warns us.

Shadow being? What was it talking about? Then something came falling out of the sky, and landed right in front of us. It was one of those creatured that captured us!

Link growled at the creature and so did I. Link then lunged at the creature, biting, and clawing at the black creature. I just stood there, watching the whole thing. Link then was thrown off the creature, and landed in the water. I can't just stand here and watch this happen! I then do the same as Link, and grab the creature with my teeth. I did my best at getting damage on the creature, but I was thrown off as well, but I landed on my hands and feet.

I then noticed the creature fall in front of me, and turned into black pixels, and fly up into the air, as a portal appeared in the sky, making the red, turn to a greenish color. Link got up and walked over to me.

_"You okay?"_ He asked.

_"I'm fine, you?"_ I answered.

He nods. _"Just fine."_ He answers.

We walked to the middle of the spring, everything went dark, and the rocks that stuck out of the spring glowed into golden patterns, as the water also glows gold. The water trickles as a glowing orb comes out of the water. It was then forming into an animal. It was like the goats back at the village.

**"O brave youth..."** This one talks? But- wait this is one of the... **"I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona."**

Knew it... I should have known.

**"The black beast you two have slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts." **She said.** "The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king whole rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered."**

This reminds me of a dream I had last week. But this seems all so familiar from somewhere.

**"The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived."** Ordona said.** "There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land... You. You boy have still not discovered your true power, including your friend."**

What? This is all so confusing, I don't get it that much. Link and I are to save this land from Twilight?

**"Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... Unless... If you were able to return to Faron Woods, where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..."**

So we can go back to normal if we help the light spirits get back there lost light. Well, at least I could understand that, but how are we going to get the light back to them? The light spirit disappears, and the spring was back to normal. Me and Link didn't say a word after that. We then started to walk our way to the wall of twilight, where we were capture and changed into a wolf. Midna then pops out of Link's shadow. She explains to us what would happen if we were to go back inside, and that we couldn't come back here for some time. But Link and I already agreed to go. Midna did the same thing like the shadow creature that took us, but with her hair hand. Once we got there, Midna was wearing the shield on her face, and welding the sword. I couldn't help it but laugh.

"So these are the weapons you use in your world?" Midna remarked.

She then tested out the sword, and nearly cut of Link's head. I continued to laugh as Link growled.

"You really think this ting can slay the creatures of twilight?" Midna dropped the shield on Link's head, and the sword was sticking out of the ground. "...Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!" Then they disappeared once Midna snapped her fingers.

_"Do you trust us now Midna?"_ I asked as I stopped laughing after all of that.

"All right, all right, a promise is a promise... I trust you enough for help." She said as she crossed her arms. She leaned closely to Link's ear for him to hear what she had to say. "In exchange for my help, though. I need you to gather some things for me." She said, as a grin appeared on her face. "Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me..." She insisted.

_"If something attacks us and you planned it, I'm going to slap you, if I can._" I said as I growled at her a bit.

"Better get going, don't you think?" She said as she started to look at her fingers. "Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light! Come on, snap to it!" I sighed as me and Link started to look for light spirit that lost its light.


	11. Saving the Light Spirit

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Saving the Light Spirit**_

_"Still surprise about this Link?"_ I asked.

Link looked over at me and said, _"Yeah, I'm still wondering what happened to Ilia and Colin."_ I looked down at the ground.

I understand what it's like to lose someone important Link, I do. Before I could say anything else to him, those stone pillars were back and blocked our way out. We looked up in the air, and noticed the red portal again, and this time it dropped about three of those creatures.

"Aww...we're penned in again!" Midna complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with?" A crazy imp that is using two wolves for help. I laugh mentally in my head.

"No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once!" Wait, wait, wait. What did you say? All at once... WE CAN'T DO THAT!

"So... You can handle this by yourself, can't you? Good luck." Before I could tell her what I was going to say, she flew off, and hidden in a corner. God dammit Midna! How the hell are we going to take them all down at once!? Link already lunged at one of them, leaving me with the other two. I got no choice but to do the same. I did the same thing like before, I knocked out the creature. Link took down the one he had and there was only one left. But before we could get it, it screams as loud as it could, hurting our ears.

Once it stopped, the ones we took down got right back up! What the hell!? MIDNA! NEED HELP PLEASE! I then felt someone land on my back, and just sat there.

"What's the holdup?" Midna asked. "If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back." No, I did not know that Midna...

"Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you!" I sighed, and listened to her commands.

"I'll expand an energy field, and enclose all of your enemies within it. It will make it easier to attack." Her hair hand went into the air, as I noticed that a energy field expanded far enough to get the two, but I had to walk a bit closer to the other one before I would attack. Once it got the last one, I started to attack them, as they fell on the ground, and disappeared once again, and changed the portal color once again.

"Nice work, I say, you're not that stupid as I thought you were." She said. Excuse me? I sigh once more as Link walked over to us.

"Let's go." Midna said as she patted my side. Me and Link continued to walk through Faron Woods, until we noticed the spring, and something floating in the air. We walked over to it, and noticed what it was.

**"...Please...be careful... These woods... have changed..."** That was the light spirit here. We kinda already noticed since we were just attacked by a creature that these woods have changed.

**"The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called... twilight. In this twilight, those who lived in the light... become as mere spirits.. It is a place... where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell... I... am a spirit... of light... Look... for my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts... and keep it in this vessel."** Something them flew towards us. It was a vessel that was shaped like a grape vine, and disappeared.

**"In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects are as...invisible... as normal beings are here... The dark insects... They are the form taken by evil... once it has latched on to... our scattered light..."** Me and Link nod.

We can't leave the light spirit like this, we need to find those insects and get back his lost light, and fast. Let's just hope we can find them, but we have to use our sense of smell to find them somewhere around here. Well, here comes another long day of finding bugs.


	12. Bug Hunting

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Bug Hunting**_

Come on! Really!? I freaking- UGH I HATE THIS! I been trying to get these bugs out of the ground, but I keep losing them! Lucky, there one only one of them left to make it easier, Link already went on ahead to get the other two that were left. I then lunged at the bug, and managed to catch.

_"Finally! Caught ya!"_ Then a tear of light appeared as I walked through it, and started to run to Link's direction. I wonder if he got the tears of light while I was having a harder time then him.

I run to the spot where Link and I rescued Talo and the monkey from some Boboblins the other day. Once I got there, I noticed Link already found some.

_"Need a little help?"_ I asked with a smirk.

Link looks at me. _"I could use it."_ He said.

He took one, while I got rid of the other. It took me a moment to get rid of it, but of course, Link had to wait for me to finish.

_"You sure you got it?"_ He asked smirking.

I nod. _"Yeah, I just don't like these things."_ I replied.

"Just hurry up." Midna sighed.

I glared at her. _"I like to see you do this then."_ I remarked.

I finally got rid of it, and everything went white. After a few seconds, I was able to see again and we were at the spring. The Vessel of Light appeared and went into the water. Everything then went back to normal as the Twilight disappeared.

Midna then was in front of the spring, and she looked like she was a shadow. But her eye still had the color red there.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight... What's so great about a world of light, anyway?" Midna complained.

Does she seriously want to start?

She giggles. "See you later!"

She then disappeared into the spring. Like before, the light spirit was back, but this one was different. This one looked like a monkey, but it's tail was like a scorpion. He looks at Link and I.

**"My name is Faron."** The light spirit said.

**"I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest... In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast... That was a sign."**

He was talking to Link isn't he? Before I could ask why, he continued to talk.

**"It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening. As the same for you to white wolf."**

Me? Why me? I don't even know what this guy means!

**"Look at your awakened form."** He said.

Me and Link look at our self, and we were back to normal. But something was different. We both were wearing tunics. His was green while mine was a dark blue.

I then noticed a quiver on my back including my bow too. Where did that come from? Link also had a weapon, it was that sword and shield we 'borrowed' back in the village.

**"The tunics that your garb once belonged to the two ancient hero chosen by the gods... Their power is yours. The true power that slept within the both of you."** Faron said. **"Your names are Link and Ava. You two are the hero chosen by the gods."**

Wait what? The old legend that was known throughout history? ME AND LINK ARE THE CHOSEN HEROES? How is that possible!?

**"A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long long ago, I and the others spirits of light locked it away."** Faron said. **"Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You two must match the power of the king of shadows."**

King of shadows? What does he mean by all of this?

**"If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."** Faron disappeared and it was all quiet. Midna then appeared out of Link's shadow.

"Well, well... You're the chosen heroes and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast!" She exclaimed.

I didn't reply but looked away.

"What a shame... I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity... right?" She joked.

I was in the mood to argue with her, I'm still shocked at this.

"So... What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?" She asked.

"From what Faron said, we needed to match that power. So I guess so." I replied as I turned to them. Link nodded.

"I agree." He said.

"Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself." Midna said.

"Hey, look... You want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them... Well, good luck!"

She then went back into Link's shadow.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing Link." I said.

He shrugged.

"Me too, but we need to find out what going on." He said.

I sighed.

"Alright, let's get going."


	13. Traveling to the Forest Temple

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Traveling to the Forest Temple**_

"Great, just great. We need a key." I sighed.

"You going to talk to that guy?" Link asked crossing his arms.

"Coro is his name by the way. And yeah, if we are to get through."

Link nodded.

I looked over at him. "I'll be right back. It will only be a couple of minutes."

I once again, walk back to Coro's small home, and he is doing his usually and selling lantern oil and lanterns.

"You seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different, so I got thrown off for a second! Jeez Ava, since when did you decide to wear blue?" Coro asked.

I shook my head. "Not the time to talk about what I like to wear, I'm going to need that key again Coro." I said placing my hand on my hip.

"Sure thing Ava. Don't you think you'll need lantern oil along the way? I can give you some for a 100 rupees." He said.

100!? What a cheap mother f-

"Alright, fine." I sighed tiredly, handing him the money for it.

I handed him my empty bottle and he fills it with lantern oil. He hands it back to me and also gives me the key.

"Thanks, I should get going."

He nods, and I leave. I walked back over to Link and opened the gate. I placed the lantern in his hands. "You take it this time, and I'll cover you."

Did I forget to mention that I have a mini dagger? Guess I did. The mini dagger was a bit of surprise to me once I noticed. We walked into the cave and did the same like before. Burned the cobwebs, kill them enemies, and get rupees along the way.

Once we got to the exit, we noticed that it was already night, so we kept the lantern on. But there was something different. The whole forest was covering in this purple smoke like before. I thought it was there because of the twilight.

How are we going to get past? Before Link and I could comment on this, someone takes the lantern out of Link's hands.

"What the-"

We noticed it run the broken deck. It was that monkey from before! It carried the lantern with a stick and shook it around.

Before I could scold the monkey, I noticed that it was starting to clear the smoke. Dang that is a smart monkey. The monkey then told us to follow.

Midna then appeared out of Link's shadow.

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?" She asked.

We didn't answer.

"You idiots! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!" Midna grumbled.

I glared at her. "First of all, I knew what the monkey was doing, Link however... just never mind."

I walked towards the monkey as Link sighed. Midna went back into his shadow as we followed the monkey.

Apparently we had to cover to monkey to get to the other side of Faron Woods, which took a while since the monkey took the long way to get there. I even had to waste a few arrows just to cover her!

Once we made our way out, the monkey drops the lantern and runs off into the cave. I picked up the lantern.

"The monkey used up all of the oil." I replied with a sigh. "Luckily I bought some oil from Coro."

I refilled it and we walked past the next short cave. Once we came to the end, I put out my lantern and we continued to walk.

Once we came to the other path, we noticed a golden wolf with red eyes sitting there. It was like it was waiting for us. I noticed that it was looking right at me and not at Link at all. Before I could act, the wolf lunged at me. I reached for my dagger but everything went white.

* * *

Once I could see again, I noticed that I was not in Faron Woods anymore, but in a snowy area with Hyrule Castle in the background. I was alone, Link wasn't here with me.

What is with that wolf? I turned around and noticed a skeleton standing there with armor on. It also carried a sword and shield. I then noticed that he was challenging me. I can't fight someone like that! Not with this small dagger!

I went to grab it, but when I pulled it out, I noticed that it was no longer a dagger but a long blade that was silver and white. It was so pretty and amazing how it was designed. I went in to attack the foe, but he blocked it with his shield and went into hit me. I felt frozen, fear took over me as I shut my eyes tightly. But the pain did not come and I open my eyes once more to see that the sword was close to cutting my head off.

**"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."**

It spoke! Rather that it had a male voice so it was indeed a guy. But who is this person?

**"You may be destined to become the One of the Heroes of Legend... but your current power would disgrace the proud blue of the hero's tunic you wear."**

He must mean me and Link aren't skilled yet to find this dark power the light spirit was talking about, right? It makes sense, but who is this person?

"Who are you?" I asked.

**"I am your friend's ancestor. I was once the original Hero of Time back when Hyrule was in the in danger. The great goddess told me to assist you in anyway that is possible, so that's what I am going to do to help you..you must use your courage to seek power... and find it you must. Only then will you become the heroes for whom this world despairs. If you both find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces... Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"** He said.

"Secrets? What secrets?" I asked.

**"Secrets of the hidden skills I can teach you. But from now on, they get difficult depending on how you battling."** He answered.

Great...

* * *

I placed my sword away once I learned the skill he taught me.

**"There are still six hidden skills for you to learn."** He spoke.

I turned to him.

**"Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero... the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you..."**

I nodded in responds.

**"Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again."**

I nodded once more.

**"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words. Farewell!"** He said.

Everything went white once again and I couldn't see a thing once more.

_A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage...I will remember it..._

* * *

"Ava? Are you awake?" A voice asked.

I groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out once that wolf touched you and it disappeared into thin air, do you know what happened?"

That was Link.

"Uh, well. This is what happened..."


	14. The First Piece of the Fused Shadow

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: The First Piece of the Fused Shadow**_

After we finished this whole entire place, and saved a few monkeys along the way, we finally made it through the temple and got the dark power the light spirit was telling us about. This is just only one of them though. But the thing is, it looks exactly like what Midna was wearing, but a part of it. Midna then came out of Link's shadow on cue.

"Eee hee hee! Well done!" She said. "That's... what I was looking for."

Her hair hand then took it and said, "That's a Fused Shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power... Do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?"

"Yeah? Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering... Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee!" She giggled. "There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest... If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are... Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two."

God damn it.

"I guess you'd better do your best to find them, huh?" She puts the Fused Shadow away as it disappeared. "So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two..."

She then pointed her finger at the ground and a portal appeared.

"I'll get you two out of here." She said.

Me and Link nodded and we walked over to her, as we disappeared into speckles of twilight.

* * *

We then reappeared right in Faron Woods, where we met the light spirit.

**"Link and Ava..."** The light spirit spoke. **"Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight... Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There you will find those you seek..."**

Those we seek? What does he mean by that?

**"But know that these lands lie in twilight... They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. If you set foot beyond the curtain of twilight, you will revert to your best from, so be prepared."**

I sighed.

**"Heroes chosen by the gods, leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit Eldin."** He said again.

Link turned to me.

"We should get going."

I nod, but my face turned to a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I feel like it's my fault that the others were taken by those monsters, I feel guilty because I couldn't do anything." I said, looking back at the spring.

I just sat there, I could have saved Ilia and Colin but I just didn't do anything but watch! They must hate me for not saving them...

Link shook his head.

"We didn't expect it to happen, it's alright." He told me.

I looked at him and nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be alright, just...let's go."


	15. The Twilight in Kakariko Village

**Warning to all readers, there is a lot of swearing in this chapter.**

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: The Twilight in Kakariko Village**_

"This is Hyrule Fields." I said.

We're suppose to be heading to west to where the light spirit Eldin is located, and I know exactly where he was. It was where I use to live a long time ago, even before I met Link and came to Ordon Village.

I pointed to the left.

"Kakariko Village is in that direction, if we follow the road we'll be there soon."

Link nodded but his face went into concern.

"Are you okay with going there?" He asked.

I nod.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him. "Let's just not mention it for now, or not at all. Let's get-"

I then noticed a plant not to far from us.

_Link taught me a song that I can use to call Snow if I ever lost her..._

I reached over and picked up the grass. Link was confused at first but it went into a smile. Placing the leaves to my lips I took a deep breath and blew into it. When I finished the song, she didn't come... She wasn't coming...

I looked down sadly, letting the plant fall out of my hand, and to the ground softly, blowing away in the wind.

"Ava, she's going to be alright." Link assured. "We'll find her, maybe she's with Epona, they'll be fine."

I nod, turning to him slightly.

"It might be a while until we reach Kakariko, we should get going." I said.

Link nods and we follow the road to Kakariko Village.

* * *

The one thing that came to my mind is actually heading back to where I use to live, the memories that I had here were, terrible.

Link noticed I was unease and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Ava, you been anxious since we got here. Are you sure you are going to be alright going back?" He asked.

I nod. I looked over at him with a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, let's just get this over with so we don't have to stay here for long."

Link nods, letting his hand fall to his side.

Right on cue, Midna appears out of his shadow.

"Hey, it was much closer than I thought..." She said. "You remember right? You know what this is?"

Link and I nod at the same time.

"Correct, you'll be turn back into a wolf again, and you won't go back to normal until you save the lost light. Eee hee!" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

Midna then floats into the wall of twilight as her hair hand comes out and grabs us once again.

* * *

When I awoke from when I passed out, I stood up and looked around. Link was beside me and also stood up. But I felt lightheaded and fell on my hands and knees, including with Link.

I look at myself before noticing that I was a wolf once again, even Link.

But of course, Midna decides to ride on my back.

"Ahh, look! How lovely! The black clouds of twilight are so fetching today..." She said. "I feel so much more at ease here...and you both look so much better like this than in those dusty old clothes, anyway."

I growled quietly at her.

She just has to annoy me now? Right now when I don't want to be back at this place?

She giggled. "So, let's get going!"

She kicks my on the side like I was a horse. Sighing in defeat I ran on ahead with Link following behind me.

But I came to a stop which made Link run into my by surprise.

_"S-sorry."_ He said, standing beside me.

I shook my head.

_"No, look."_

He looks ahead of us and saw a sword stick out of the ground, but it was broken in half and made of wood...

Didn't we give someone that sword before all of this?

I walked over to it and sniffed it, but when I did, I got this vision.

I saw the children of Ordon in it, and I saw the sword being wielded by one of them. They were here! I saw Collins sad face before I was back in reality.

_"They're here, the others are here."_ I said, looking over at Link.

Link's eyes widen.

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Positive."_

I smelled the area and I noticed that the scent was leading to somewhere.

_"Link follow me."_ I commanded.

He was going to say something to me but I ran off before he could.

_"Ava! Wait up!"_ Link called.

I didn't stop, he wasn't far behind me so he should be fine.

"Ava, stop!" Midna exclaimed worriedly.

I didn't know what she meant until I noticed that there were those stones again and it surrounded Midna and I. Link was behind it and had the eyes of concern on his face.

We then see the shadow beast fall out of the portal from the sky and land right in front of us. There was only three of them like before, but I had Link to help me out like last time, but not alone!

I then saw one of them tried to land a punch at me, but I dodged to the left and barely managed to get away from the attack.

"Ava! Calm down! Remember what I did last time?" Midna asked.

_"Yeah, why?"_ I asked in panic.

"I'll the same the like before so we can take them down!"

I nod and tried my best to calm myself down.

Midna used the same tactic like before and it covered all three of them. I then lunged at them as quickly as I could and took them down. They fall to the ground and disappear into specks of twilight and flew back into the portal.

The stones disappear as Link ran over to us.

_"Are you alright?"_ He asked me.

I nod.

_"I'm fine."_ I assured.

Midna flew off my back and was in front of me.

"Ava! You have to be more careful!" Midna scolded. "What's going on with you?! Ever since we left Faron Woods you've been acting strange, just what's going on?" She demanded.

I growled at her.

_"Didn't you realize that I didn't want to be here? I lived here longer than the both of you! And what I been through all my life was hell! So I don't know what your fucking yelling at me!"_ I shouted.

They were quiet.

_"See?! You don't know! And I rather keep it that way! My life was fucked up for a very long time! I've been abused for goddesses knows how long! I had it with you!"_

_"Stop fighting!"_ Link yelled at the both of us.

I growled.

_"I'm done, sorry Link, but you're on your own this time. I can't take it anymore with her!"_

I ran off before Link tried to convince me to stay, but I was long gone.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_"You have to say your sorry."_ Link said.

"What?! What have I done wrong?! She nearly herself and me killed!" Midna exclaimed.

_"If you haven't realize it but she has been abused all of her life and never wanted to go back to Kakariko Village, she's terrified of that place!"_ Link yelled back.

Midna was quiet.

_"Look, just tell her your sorry and you didn't know. Can you be on her good side till this is over?"_ He asked.

Midna sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll be right back."

She floated off and Link just sat there, waiting for the two of them to come back.


	16. Midna's Apology

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Midna's Apology**_

**Ava's POV**

I sat down next to a tree silently and looked up at the sky that was all pink and filled with twilight. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at Midna, but she got me mad to the point where I would burst into millions of pieces. I can't stand being yelled at anymore.

Ever since my parents started to dislike me, I always have been a quiet child, I would never show my emotions to anyone in Kakariko Village. The only people that actually cared about my well being was my grandmother, the village's shaman, and his daughter, including with the man who owns the bomb shop.

Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to come here, yet the light spirit said that only Link and I can get rid of the Twilight. It's more difficult to collect the lost light here than what we did back in Faron Woods.

The life I had back then was, well...not the best life any child can handle. And yet, I'm still alive after all of that. I have cut myself a few times, but it was only to relieve my stress. If it hadn't been for Link to stop me one day, I wouldn't have a great friend like him.

I sighed quietly.

Maybe I should go back, I need to tell Midna I didn't mean to yell at her, I was just stressed out.

"Ava." A voice answered.

I turned my head to the left and saw the female imp before me.

_"Midna?"_ I said confused, nearly shocked that she found me that quickly.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I just got a little temper and it gets out of hand." She apologized.

Wait! I should be the one to apologize! She did nothing wrong, it's my fault.

_"Actually it's my fault. I'm sorry for yelling at you,"_ I said, as I shook my head._ "I just lost it there and I didn't want to go back to Kakariko Village. I've always been a quiet person and I lose my temper easily if it involves a lot of yelling and arguing."_

Midna nods.

"Hey, we have something in common, we both like to yell." She joked.

I laughed silently.

_"I guess we do. And you know what else we have in common? We both like to pick on Link._" I smiled.

Midna giggles.

"See? I got you to laugh." She smirked.

_"For now you do, but let's see if you can keep me pleased till we get rid of the twilight."_

She nods and we head back to where Link was waiting for us.

_"So, are you two done fighting?"_ He asked.

Me and Midna nod at the same time as she sat on my back once again.

_"Finally, but now we have a problem."_ Link gestures to what was behind him.

I walked pass him and our eyes widen.

_"The bridge is gone!"_ I exclaimed.

The bridge that was use to cross over to where Kakariko Village was is gone! Maybe this is the work of those shadow beasts?

"It must be because of those shadow beast, ugh! What pain!" Midna groaned.

I thought for a moment.

_"Wait, wasn't there that bridge that was laying around in Faron Woods?"_ I asked Link.

_"Yeah, there was. I was thinking the same thing."_ He replied, standing beside me.

"I could teleport us there." Midna offered. "The creatures that you beat before, I can use the portals that they left behind to take us there with no trouble."

I nod.

_"That might be the easiest way to get it here than carrying it."_ I smirked.

Midna giggles.

_"What happen between you two?"_ Link asked, curiously.

Midna and I grin.

_"Oh nothing."_ We said at the same time.


	17. Familiar Faces

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Familiar Faces**_

When we got the bridge back into its place, we started to head to the village, but of course there was a gate that blocked up from getting through.

"Huh?" Midna looked confused. "What are they doing there? This is a pretty elaborate gate...What are they trying to keep in? ...Or out?" She wondered.

_"Probably the villagers who have become those spirits."_ I said, shaking my head slightly. _"They must be trying to get to them and attack."_

_"Maybe so."_ Link agreed. _"There's an opening through it. We can crawl through the hole."_

I looked before I spotted a opening near the end of the gate with it we could crawl through but we would have to dig through it first.

_"I'll go first."_ Link offered as he walked over to the hole and started to dig through it, crawling his way through. When he got to the other side, Midna and I watched as he killed the enemies on the other side of it.

_"Good work."_ I praised as I crawled through the hole as Midna went into my shadow. Once I was through Midna appeared back on my back as grinned slightly.

I looked down at myself and saw that my legs were trembling a lot. I was nervous okay?

If the kids were here, then it's a good thing, but bad at the same time. The good thing is we would know where they were and two the bad thing is with all of theses monsters around I have no clue how we're going to protect them from it even if they were just spirits.

We entered the path towards the village and I could feel my heart pounding through my chest roughly. When I saw the village within sight, I nearly decided to leave until Midna stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere!" She said. "Until we collect all of the tears of light, you're not going to escape!"

I scowled, looking around until I spotted more of the creatures of the twilight, and this time I actually worked with Link to get rid of them, even though I did most of the work.

When we approached the weakened light spirit as it spoke to us.

**"...I am...a spirit...of light..."** He spoke slowly.

He must have been weak when the shadow creatures took the light from him.

**"Heroes...chosen by the gods... Look for...my light... Gather the light stolen by the shadows...into this..."**

We were given the Vessel of Light once again so that we could store parts of the lost light inside of it.

**"...The insects of darkness... They are the form taken... by the evil that attached itself... to my scattered light..."** The Light Spirit continued. **"In this shadow twilight...the shadow insects are invisible, much as people from your light world are...With the last of my power, I will give you the ability to locate the tears that have turned into...shadow insects...But...be careful... The darkness...now hunts you..."**

Link and I nod at the same time before we left the Light Spirit and stood in front of a building.

_"There must be a few inside of there."_ I said. _"How are we going to get inside?"_

Link glances around for a second before looking up._ "On the roof."_ He said.

I look up to see a opening up there. _"If I remember correctly, there was a broke patch of it covered with some wood and fabric. I could break through it to get inside. I can do this one."_

_"Are you sure?"_ He asked.

_"I'm sure. Midna, can you help me get up there?"_ I asked.

"Sure." She replied calmly as she floated over a broken wall as I lunged at her and then at the roof. Midna landed back onto my back as I walked over to the broken roof and stood on it. But before I could react, it broke below me as I fell into the building.

I quickly used my legs to land as I noticed blue wisps in the area. I used my senses and I saw that they were people of the village.

People I once knew, at least three of them I did. The other four were...THE KIDS! THEY WERE HERE!

Beth was nervous as she stared down at the ground, her hands on her knees as Talo was sitting closely by the shaman of the village, Renado. Colin was there too and he tried to calm Talo down as my good old friend Luda sat by Beth to keep her calm.

**"Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere..."**

I turned around when I heard the familiar voice. There stood the bombs maker, Barnes. He was wearing his face cover to protect himself I guess as he looked through the window nearby.

**"They've gotta be hiding' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll FEAST!"**

THAT'S TOTALLY SOLVING THE PROBLEM AT THE MOMENT BARNES! WHY DON'T YOU KEEP IT GOING THEN?!

Jeez, I'm in such a bad mood for some reason...

Renado glanced down at Talo and said,** "We are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease."** He assured.

**"Oh yeah? I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you..."** Barnes commented.

BARNES! WHAT THE H-!

**"They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh?"**

OH MY GOD I'M SO GOING TO GET HIM LATER FOR THIS!

**"Once they attack, it's OVER!"** He continued.

He was actually scaring the children, even Colin too!

**"Remember the lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her, and whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened? She was already gone, and there were TWO monsters waitin'!"**

BARNES SHUT THE HECK UP! YOU'RE SCARING THE KIDS!

**"...You connectin' the dots? That means if we get attacked by them, then we'll be..."**

**"BARNES!"** Renado snapped.

Barnes jumped in surprised as Beth started to cry in her hands.

OH GREAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE HER CRY!

Renado looked at Barnes and gave him a serious look before he crouched down onto the floor.

**"Look, Renado...All I mean to say is that it's risky here, too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?"** He asked.

**"There is...a cellar."** He said.

**"WHAAT?! You've got a CELLAR?! Where's the entrance, man?"** He asked quickly.

**"The entrance to the cellar is designed to open when all of the candles have been lit..."**

Out of nowhere, Barnes had a stick with fire on the end of it as he placed it inside of a pot which lit it up.

**"...I...would not do that."** Luda said to him as Barnes fell on his face.

What a klutz...

**"When Father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside..."** She explains.

Barnes drops the stick and crabs walk back to the window as I stood there dumbfounded.

He's a strange guy...

**"Don't cry, Beth!"** I looked back at Colin who was trying to stop Beth from crying. **"It'll be OK!"**

She slapped his hand away as she looked away from him.

**"Link and Ava will come to save us all!" **He assured.

They all looked at Colin, most of them confused, and the others thinking he was crazy.

**"...I can feel it!"** Colin said, looking down at the ground.

I felt bad for Colin, he knew that we were coming but he didn't know that we were already here! I'm here watching this as I'm left to know that only Colin believe that were coming to save them!

"These kids knew you'd come save them! What a hero!" Midna said breaking the silence.

I sighed tiredly, shaking my head.

"How sad, to be right in front of someone and not to be noticed at all... Eee hee hee!" She giggled. "You are chosen by the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse, into a dark monster, when you enter twilight. And no one knows what you have done... You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever..."

I scowled at her.

"Hey look! I'm just saying you're the type to worry about everything, I can tell...but don't fret over Princess Zelda! She chose this state of affairs, after all..." She said.

_"It's not that I'm worried about Princess Zelda,"_ I said. _"I'm worried about the people in this village and the kids."_

AND SHE COMPLETELY IGNORED ME!

"Anyway, what's with having to light candles to get to the basement?! Not very subtle, is it...So, what are you going to do now?" She asked.

Oh, I know what I'm going to do. Just you wait Midna, I'll show you just how important these people mean to me...


	18. Well THAT Happened!

**Two chapters in one day, how surprising... since this was a late update in the last chapter, I just have to work on one more for the night. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Well THAT happened!**_

When I finally got the candles lit, I jumped into the open hole as I started to search for the insects. When I spotted them I quickly destroyed them as I took back the lost light that belonged to the Light Spirit.

"You seem a bit anxious." Midna commented, crossing her arms. "Is something on your mind? Or is it about being back at this place?"

I stopped in my tracks, looking up at her. _"Something like that."_ I answered. _"Even if I don't live here anymore doesn't mean I can't turn away from the people. I care about them and I want to make sure they are all safe."_

She nods, understand what I meant as she leaned back, relaxing.

Lazy freaking imp...

I continued to walk until I reached a dead end, but I noticed wooden racks that lead up to a hole up top.

"Looks like you can climb the scaffolding..." Midna pointed out.

I nod as we did the same thing like before as I climbed up and dig a hole as I come out from the cellar. When I looked around I didn't realize I was in the graveyard. But I noticed that there was an insect here so I quickly took care of that before I headed back to the village. But that was when I noticed two grave stones that caught my attention. I stopped as I walked over to them, my eyes filling with tears.

Written on them said: R.I.P Vivian Medin, and the other said Eric Medin.

They were both my parents...these were their graves when they died.

I knew I shouldn't be blaming myself about their death, I mean, they abused me everyday, I know I should have just ran away. But since they did die, I won't have to worry about them anymore, but it pains me to see that a family member apart of my family has passed away.

"Are they someone close to you?" Midna asked.

I nod slowly, _"Yes,"_ I said. _"They're my parents, but they were the ones that always abused me."_

I didn't image to see Midna frowning, because she never did at all before.

"Then don't worry about them, they deserve death for what they have done to you. So let's just go and finish this." She said.

I looked at her with shock eyes.

Did those words even come out of her mouth?

"Yes I said that! Now let's go!" She advised, giving me a light push.

I chuckle before I left the graveyard and headed back into the village. When I did get back there, I saw Link waiting for us at the entrance of the shop in the village.

_"What took you so long? I've already taken out four of those insects already."_ He said.

_"Bug collecting..."_ I said, passing by him as I glanced around. _"Ah, there must be some in Barnes' shop!"_ I said changing the subject. _"I'll go get those ones!"_

Before I could go, Link jumped in front of me, giving me the look that I hatted.

_"There's something on your mind, isn't there?"_ He asked, his one eyebrow rose.

_"What are you talking about?"_ I asked, trying to get past him._ "I'm fine."_

HE WOULDN'T LET ME PAST HIM!

_"Are you sure?"_ He asked, STILL GETTING IN MY WAY!

_"YES! I'm sure!"_ I exclaimed. _"Come on Link! We have to get rid of these insects and help the Light Spirit! If we want to help him I have to go NOW!"_

But no matter how much I tried, he was still getting in my way...

_"You know what, if you're going to be like that, then I'll just have to attack you to get by!"_

I lunged at him, which surprised him as he jumped out of the way. That gave me the chance to run past him as I ran towards Barnes' shop and climbed onto a few things as I jumped through a window.

Oops, I'm breaking way too many things in this village...

I climbed up the stairs as I saw something sparking from behind his dresser.

Hmm...

I dashed into it as it was coming down on top of me. My eyes widen before I jumped out of the way as it crashed down onto the ground and the insect jumped out from behind it. I lunged at it as I destroyed it, taking the stolen light from it.

I used the dresser as I climbed onto the bed and to the platform as I walked through the doorway and ended up on the roof of the shop. I walked up the hill as I noticed Barnes's house right there. I wonder if there are some in there too. I just hope I don't have to break anything else...

I noticed a hole in the side of his house as I walked towards it, but MIDNA HAD TO GET IN MY WAY TOO!

"Okay, so you planned to hide that from Link about your parents' grave?" She asked.

_"You're as worse as him! Come on! I just don't want to talk about it okay?"_ I sighed tiredly. _"Can we just get this over with?"_

Her eyes narrow before she complied and sat back on my back. I head over to the hole as she hid in my shadow once I crawled through it. When I was inside of it she appeared back on my back as I looked around for a second. That was when I smelled something...odd.

I walked over to the oven as I saw something inside of it. It must have been the insect but it buried itself within the sticks.

I wonder...wait...

WHY THE HECK IS THERE A TINY SET OF WOOD WITH FIRE ON IT?

I swear, after all of these years most of these people should have grown a brain. But it gave me an idea to grab one of the sticks and lit the end of it as I lit the rest of the sticks, but what scared me was that I ended up lighting two of them that were inside of it and they LIT EVERYTHING ELSE IN THE HOUSE ON FIRE!

The worse thing about that was this place was filled with a bunch of black powder so that Barnes could make his bombs!

"Huh?! What did you do?!" Midna exclaimed. "Sorry, but as romantic as this is, I'm not going to stay here with you. I'm getting out!"

ROMANTIC?!

Midna flew off my back and out of the house leaving me alone as I hurried to the hole and crawled out of it as I threw myself on the ground as the house exploded. I blinked for a moment before I looked back at the house to see barely anything left of the house but the rubble and the three pieces of light left.

Well THAT happened...

Maybe these people aren't the only ones who don't have a brain, but at least I know how to use mine...


	19. Returning the Lost Light & Injured?

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Returning the Lost Light &amp; Injured?**_

"Hmm... I don't suppose there's any nicer way to hunt these things, huh?" Midna commented, sitting back on my back as we looked at what I have done.

Jeez, it wasn't my fault the fire was put there...

"Well, you had to sacrifice someone's house to find Tears of Light...but that's how the cookie crumbles, right?" She asked.

_"We could put it like that, then yes."_ I replied.

I'm sure Link could hear that blast from a mile away. Oh boy will he be mad.

I quickly grabbed the Tears of Light before heading to the tower at the top to make sure there wasn't any up there, but there was just only one to be located. Good thing I checked.

When I did catch up with Link his eyes were filled with worry.

_"Was that explosion in the same area as you?"_ He asked concerned.

_"Yes, but don't worry! I'm alright!"_ I assured. _"I just lit something on fire but then the bugs spread it out throughout the house and it blew up, but I've got the Tears of Light back! How many are we missing now?"_I asked.

_"Three, and I've checked the village many times but I couldn't find them."_

I thought for a moment before a thought came to mind. _"They must be up at Death Mountain! Let's go there and check!"_

I lead him to the pathway there and we started to look up at tall hill in front of us.

_"We'll have to climb it."_ Link pointed out.

_"We sort of can't since we're a wolf so...Midna, we need your help."_ I said tiredly.

She sighed as well, using the same trick as Link and I made it up there within the matter of seconds. But I noticed a ball of a blue flame as I used my senses to figure out it was a Goron.

**"The ladder is destroyed, so it is not like any humans will come up..." **He said. **"And what is with the elders? If we have a problem the humans can help with, we should ask." **Doesn't he realize he is talking to himself? **"It is better than suffering for the sake of a pride."**

I tilt my head to the side before we continued down the narrow trail. When we came up to a large area, I used my senses to check out the area as I spotted one of the insects.

_"Found one."_ I pointed out. _"Why don't you go on ahead and get the other two while I get this one? I'll catch up to you as soon as I can. You should go with him too Midna, just in case."_

She nods, floating onto Link's back as they traveled on ahead without me. I quickly lunged at the bug as it disappeared, leaving only a Tear of Light behind. When I went to get it, I noticed some sort of stone sticking out of the ground with a hole in it. I heard the window blowing through it, but it sounded like...music.

_"...Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again..."_

That's when I remembered I met with Link's ancestor when a golden wolf knocked me out. This is the statue he meant!

I listened to the wind blowing through it before I mimic it with howling instead.

When I finished, the whole area went white as I appeared on top of a floating hill. I could see Faron Woods, the Gerudo Desert, Hyrule Castle, and Death Mountain within the distance. But what I also noticed was that there was another hill nearby with the familiar golden wolf sitting there, watching me.

That's when I realized I would have to howl that same pattern again, which I didn't mind. I started to howl as I heard the other wolf howling with me, but it seems like I could hear music playing in the distance that went with our howling.

Once we finished, the golden wolf spoke to me. **"Let teachings of old pass to you..."** He said. **"Take sword in hand and find me..."** Before I could say anything, he jumps off the cliff as everything went white once more.

When everything was back to normal, I was back in Death Mountain as I glanced around.

Hmm, I wonder where that wolf would end up, but I'm sure I'll run into him soon.

I quickly ran down the path as I tried to catch up to Link. But before I knew it, everything again once went white.

Link must have collected the last ones, because my body glowed a bright blue as I appeared back at the spring in Kakariko Village with Link standing beside me. He was still a wolf and so was I.

_"Sorry if I was late."_ I said shaking my head.

_"It's alright, we've got the last of them."_ He said. _"Besides, this place is going to be out of the Twilight."_

I nod as I saw the Vessel of Light fly into the water like before.

Midna then appeared in front of us as she was in a shadow form again and we could only see her red eye glowing. "Aw, I was just staring to have fun!" She complained. "Don't forget that Fused Shadow!"

She jumped into the spring as the Light Spirit appeared before us, which looked like a giant hawk.

**"My name is Eldin."** He said. **"I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands. O great hero chosen by the gods..."** Eldin glances up at the volcano behind us. **"The dark power you see lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil."**

Oh, great to know...

**"You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."** Before the Light Spirit disappeared he glanced over at me. **"And Ava, these lands were once the proud lands that belong to the ancient goddesses, I suppose you will figure this out soon enough once the time is right."**

I blinked in confusion as Eldin disappeared and we were all alone.

I glanced over at Link as we were both confused at what Eldin meant by that. But we shrugged it off as we started to head for the volcano, that is, until Link and I stopped when we noticed someone standing by the entrance of a house.

"Link...Ava...?"

The kids ran over to us as they surrounded us so fast that Link and I we're just too happy to see them okay and not harmed.

"Ha ha ha! See, Beth?! I TOLD you Link and Ava would save us!" Colin said.

That was when I slowly hid behind Link as I saw three familiar people walk in our direction. Frankly I was scared to be coming back to this place and these people were the only ones who were nice to me, but it's just feels bad to be back here.

"...You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Renado asked.

Link nods, "That would be us." He said.

"We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town." He said. "This is...And this is my daughter Luda."

HA, HE COMPLETELY IGNORED BARNES AND JUST WENT STRAIGHT TO HIS DAUGHTER! That's what you get buddy for making Beth cry!

"The beasts took us and left us to die...but Mr. Renado found us." Colin explains.

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come from so distant a place as the Ordona Province..." Renado said.

"Yeah, I... We don't remember much. All of us sudden everyone was captured, and then...until now...it's been like..." Colin didn't know how to put it.

"Like a nightmare." Malo finished for him.

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up..."

"Mmm... Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seem its share of recent hardships..." Renado continued. "The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They have long been our friends, but suddenly treat us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines. It strains the limits of belief... To think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly... It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change..."

We figured much since the Light Spirit told us something had happened to the Gorons.

"In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here... But it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart."

Link glanced back at me, seeing how unease I was, but of course HE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY SO THAT THEY COULD SEE ME!

"...Ava..."

I glanced up at Renado as I saw the look of concern written everywhere on his face.

"It's has been a long time..." He said.

I looked at Luda who was smiling at me.

Did these people change after so long?

But of course, it's been a long time since I've seen them and I got all teary eye.

I ran up to Renado and hugged him as tears ran down my face. He rubs the back of my head to comfort me but I guess I was just to happy to see them that I couldn't stop crying.

Renado glances up at Link, "You see, I suppose she has told you of what has happened here when she lived here a couple of years ago."

Link nods slowly as I backed away from Renado. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I looked down at the kids who were looking sadly at me.

"Things have gotten better, but I doubt I'd forget about the graves." I said. "I saw them a while back but, I'll be okay."

Renado nodded as Link and I exchange a glance. But the two of us took a short walk in the village.

"Link, I want to go to the Gorons." I broke the silence after a while. "If something is up with them then it must be the Fused Shadow that's making them act like this."

Link looks at me bewildered. "There? But what if something goes wrong and one of us ends up injured?" He asked.

"We'll have to take that risk, I'm worried about them Link. They are just as important to me as the people in this village. We all agreed to our owns terms and I want to help them. Please?" I asked, getting all puppy eyed.

He frowns. "Don't give me that look." He scowled.

I didn't stop until he finally agreed for us to go there. When we reached a large wall in front of us, I saw the that we could use the ropes on the it to climb up there.

"I'll go first." I said. "If something comes up you'll be there to catch me...right?" I asked him.

"Uh, right." He replied nervously.

I nod before I started to climb up it, taking my time before I reached the top. I looked up as I noticed a Goron standing there.

"Ah! No humans allowed!" He yelled. "These lands ahead belong to the Goron tribe! The elder said no humans may pass!"

The Goron curls into a ball and started to come at me at full speed. My eyes widen in fear before I tried my best to stop the Goron as I skid across the ground. But my hands were being scraped against the Goron's rough body as it pushed me off the edge and I was plummeting to the ground. I shut my eyes tightly as I heard a voice call out to me, but I landed in something soft as I lost consciousness.

"A weak spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons! Do you understand me, human? Then away with you!"

* * *

**Link's POV**

"Ava! Come on, wake up!" I exclaimed as I gently placed her on the ground, shaking her shoulders to get her to wake up.

But she didn't which had me concerned.

I looked down at her hands as I noticed how badly they were scraped.

I had to get her back to the village where they could help her.

I picked her up in my arms as I rushed back to the village, but someone stood in front of me. It was Renado. His eyes widen when he saw the injured girl in my arms.

"What happened to her?" He asked as he took her out of my arms, examining her wounds.

"A Goron did this to her! He wiped her out within the matter of seconds and she could have fall to her death if I didn't catch her!" I exclaimed.

He nods, understanding the situation. "We must get her back into the village and get these covered."

* * *

I waited outside of the room, waiting to hear Ava's condition. I was worried, really worried. Colin stood beside me as we waited silently.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Colin asked me.

I glance down at him. "Yeah, she's strong after all. She'll be fine." I assured.

Right on cue, Renado exited the room as he stood in front of us.

"How is she?" I asked quickly.

"She'll be alright," He said, which allowed me to sigh in relief. "However, she's going to need some rest. However, I do have a question for you."

Blinked in confusion. "What is it?" I asked.

"Has she been cutting herself?" He crossed his arms. "I noticed cuts on her wrists that appeared to be old. They left a scar there but you can barely see them."

I sighed. "Yes, she was when she first moved to Ordon." I glanced at Colin, then back at Renado. "But I stopped her and she's been fine after that. It just took her a couple of months before she trusted the people in the village."

Renado nodded. "Are you trying to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain? It is far too dangerous, Link." He said. "After what happened to Ava we can't allow it to happen to another. The Gorons recognize only strength, a normal person could never persuade them..."

I looked down at the ground.

"But," He continued. "I do know one person who was able to best them and earn their trust."

I look back up at him.

"His name is Bo. You may know him as the mayor of your hometown, Ordon. Please, go to him. And while you are there, please let him know that the children are safe and Ava's grandmother of her condition. Of course, getting them back would be best...but we could not keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a horse and cart. Please... Return to Ordon and inform the parents that their children are free from harm. Give them my word."

I nod as I glanced inside the room Ava was in.

Her hands were covered in bandages when she tried to stop the Goron, but she was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. I smile as I left the building before I headed off to Ordon.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

_"These lands were once the proud lands that belong to the ancient goddesses, I suppose you will figure this out soon enough once the time is right..."_

I tossed back and forth until I awoke, sitting up as I looked around. I was in some sort of building, but I remembered it. I was back in Kakariko Village.

I looked down at myself as I noticed my hands were covered in bandages.

Memories of before flew into my mind as I remember climbing the wall and getting pushed off the edge by a Goron. Landing in Link's soft arms before I blacked out, hearing the Goron say something about staying away from Death Mountain.

The thing was, I was alone in this room, unless Midna was hiding in my shadow and doesn't want to talk to me.

"Midna, are you there?" I asked in whisper.

I didn't get a response back as I sighed.

Oh well, she's probably with Link anyway. Wait, where IS Link?

I sat up, feeling the sore pain throughout my whole body.

Was he already up in Death Mountain trying to get the Gorons to listen to him?

My nerves grew as I rubbed my arm to calm myself.

He couldn't be up there, could he? Hmm, it makes me wonder what is really going on around here. Then again, I was born and raised here, I noticed a few things were off when I did live here.

But, what Eldin told me before he left, it caught my attention a lot when I first heard those words.

_"These lands were once the proud lands that belong to the ancient goddesses, I suppose you will figure this out soon enough once the time is right..."_

Ancient goddesses? What does he mean by that? Does Eldin know something about me that I don't? Except for Link and I being the Heroes of Legend, what else does Eldin know? I suppose I will figure it out soon enough, but I have no clue when. Maybe when we meet the last Light Spirit.

But these dark powers that we've been collecting, it's all coming together now why the Light Spirits want us to get these, but what we don't realize is how powerful it really is. Midna seemed to be wearing one those, but not all of the full pieces. I just wonder what happens when they all come together to create something. I that's why I start to think why only Midna can wear that.

But how the Fused Shadow came together must have been in the ancient times when the goddesses had full control of the land. From what I heard were that these Dark Interlopers were trying to use a dark power to gain control of the Sacred Realm and take the Triforce for their own. However, it was the light spirits who had sealed away that dark power and the Interlopers were no more.

But was this dark power the Fused Shadow? It makes wonder what really happened back then...then again, it explains why Midna wants us to collect these for her. It seems that she knows more than we do, but I'm not sure why she trying to collect them...

Hmm...

I'm not that smart when it comes to this, but I know that I will figure it out soon. I laid back down in the bed and closed my eyes.


	20. Captured Again

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Captured Again**_

My eyes shot open once I heard the door open. I sat up, thinking it was Link, but it was just Renado.

"You're awake," He said. "How do you feel?" He sat on the edge of the bed as I rubbed my eyes, trying not to make my injuries worse.

"A bit better. I forgot how powerful the Gorons were when they come rolling at me like that." I answered, my hand falling onto the blanket. "Where's Link?" I asked.

"He went to Ordon to speak with Bo. He went to go tell the children's parents that they are safe and in this village. He also went to go ask the mayor if he could help Link with the Gorons." He explained.

Ah, makes sense.

I nod in response before rubbing my forehead. "Where are the kids?" I asked.

"They are outside, but they should be alright."

I nod once more, before our chat when on for a little longer.

Was I worried about Link? I guess...but I think I worried him more than how I am about him. At least Midna is keeping him company, but I'm just guessing that she's just messing with him by now.

But the one thing that made me wonder was where I was going to find that wolf. He had to be somewhere in Hyrule but I have no clue where he would be if I were to find him. He should have gave me a hint or something, because it might be even more difficult to find him without getting myself killed.

The good thing was, I could finally walk around, but it still hurt whenever I tried to move my right arm and my right hip. But I decided to ignore the pain and walked outside of the building. However, I did stumble a bit and nearly fell, but I used the walls of the building to support myself. Even Colin noticed my distress and came to help me.

"Thanks Colin." I sat down beside the building as he stood in front of me. "I'm guessing I won't be able to head up to Death Mountain when Link comes back. I can barely move my right arm, and I can't even take a few steps with my hip in this condition." I sighed.

"Don't worry, Link will be able to handle it!" He assured. "You believe in him right?"

I chuckle, nodding.

That was then, that I heard something odd. Colin didn't hear it, neither did Talo and Beth who were standing out in the middle of the village. I stood up slowly as the ground began to shake.

Somehow, I knew something was coming, something bad.

It was like something was warning me that someone was going to be in danger.

When we looked at where the spring was, we saw something turn the corner and come charging at us.

My heart froze when I realize it was the same guy that took Colin and Ilia! This wasn't good! I reached for my sword, but I stopped when I realized it wasn't after me, it was going right for Beth and Talo. My eyes widen before I ran out to them and pushed them out of the way.

_Did I...just put my life at risk even more than I did than before?_

I just realized that the one who was going to be in danger was me...

I'm that foolish, I could have just thrown myself out of the way, but with the pains in my body, I probably wouldn't have made it out.

"Ava!" Colin called out to me in worry.

I turned to my enemy as I glared at him, reaching for my sword, but with the sores in my body, it wouldn't allow me to draw it. I was done for...

When the creature approached quickly, I closed my eyes, waiting for his weapon to finish me. I felt it hit my head as I felt my body give out on me. A hand grabbed me by the back of my clothes as I could barely keep my eyes open. I heard the door open as I saw Barnes standing there, staring at the guy who captured in fear.

That was when I heard a nay, something was coming at us. I looked to my left slowly as I saw someone riding a horse coming in our direction. A small sign of relief went through my body.

"Link..." I mumbled quietly.

"Hold on Ava!" Link called to me, before I felt my consciousness fading away. "I'm coming!"

...the darkness surrounded me so quickly that I felt like I was being ripped apart from my body.

That was when I felt the darkness that surround my body disappear like a shadow as a figure stood in front of me. A hand was extended out to me as a woman stood in front of me, her body glowing a gold. I couldn't figure out who she was do to the light.

"Who...are you?" I asked as I took her hand.

She helped me up as I heard a faint chuckle. _"You'll figure it out soon, for now child, you need to help the other hero."_ She spoke softly.

I stared at her blankly as she placed her hand on my cheek.

_"You may not realize it yet, but this is how your destiny is going to play out. You and the hero will learn your destiny together, through hardships, friendships, hatred, and even love."_

Our...destiny?

"But, if you won't tell me your name, at least tell me who you are." I requested.

The woman stares down at me, her hand fall to her side.

_"I was once a living goddess in the ancient times of old, where I had a family, a mission to complete that was given to me by the gods of old, by my good friend. However, my mission is no longer mine, but is yours."_ She said. _"You are the last of our kind, you will realize it soon...Holy Warrior..."_

Holy Warrior...it sounds, familiar...

Before I knew it, the woman started to disappear in front of me.

"W-wait!" I tried to stop her.

But it was too late, she was already gone. My eyes fill with wonder by what she meant by Holy Warrior.


	21. The Feeling of Love

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: The Feeling of Love**_

When I felt myself waking up, I felt warm arms hold me close to their body, holding me close to them. I heard hooves hit the ground, which means whoever was carrying me was riding a horse. A groan escaped my lips as I heard the horse come to a stop. I opened my eyes slowly, as I saw a familiar face staring down at me, smiling.

"Link..." I whispered his name.

He chuckles, "Hey sleepyhead," He said sweetly. "How do you feel?"

He helps me sit up as I realized we were out in the middle of Hyrule Fields, riding on Epona's back.

"Really sore, but I'll live." I responded. "I'll be fine, but I'm not sure how much damage that thing did to me."

Link nods, as we continued to ride to somewhere, probably back to the village so Renando can check me out. But I had to ask Link one question before we reached the village. I really wondered what happened to that creature that tried to kidnap me.

"What happened to that..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence once I saw him give me a look of...sadness? Why?

"I knocked him off the bridge and he fell to his death, at least I think he did. I couldn't tell once I couldn't see him."

I frown, "Oh..."

We didn't like to end up killing people for what they've done, but Link didn't have a choice but to knock him off to save me. I leaned my head against his shoulder as his grip tightens around me.

The thing was, I felt safe when I was around Link. I knew he would be there for me, and I would be there for him.

My eyes close slowly at the thought as I fell asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

When I woke up once more, I heard voices talking as I sat up. I was in the same room I woke up in before. I rubbed my sore forehead as I tried to listen to the voices I were hearing.

"You want me to keep her here? You know she won't like that idea." A familiar voice said.

"I know, but she's way too injured to head up to Death Mountain." Another voice said.

It hit me that it was Link and Renado speaking to each other.

Did Link just say that I had to stay here? I can't stay here! The Gorons in Death Mountain need help! I've got to go and help them! I slid my feet out of the bed before I froze in one spot.

I didn't feel any pain...I..didn't feel any sort of pain...

I held my leg out and moved it around. It didn't hurt when I moved it. How is that possible?

I checked the wound that was left on my hip as I pulled off the bandages. My eyes widen in surprise.

My wound was completely gone, leaving only a red sore there, but it didn't seem to hurt much. Actually, it didn't hurt at all! How is this possible!?

This can't be true, I never healed this fast before. Not even the medicine here could have done this, unless it a fairy were to heal me. But Link and I already the last of the fairies we had with us since we collected the Fused Shadow in Faron Woods.

"Holy Warrior..." I mumbled. "Holy means divine, which means that I must heal like a god or something, but what did that woman mean by that? Me being a Holy Warrior?"

No matter, I can think about that later. So, I got off the bed and rushed to the door. I reached for the doorknob as I opened it, seeing the two standing there.

They glanced at me as we were silent. Maybe after a couple of minutes I spoke up, "I can't stay here."

Link took a step toward me. "You were listening the whole time?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You two were talking a bit louder than you thought you were. You sort of woke me up." But my face went to a serious look. "But you can't stop me from heading up to Death Mountain. I want to help them Link." I said.

Renado then left us alone, leaving us to talk to each other. I could image Midna giggling at me or something.

"But you're injured!" He exclaimed. "You should let me take care of this. Besides, I can't let you get hurt again like before."

I smirked, showing my leg to him as he noticed it only left a red sore. Even my hip was feeling fine that I had to show him that I could run without pain.

"How?" He questioned, blinking in confusion. "How is that possible? You were injured badly and now you're fully healed? I'm so confused."

"I'm confused too, but I think it has to do from what we were told from those Light Spirits. I'm not sure though." I said, shaking my head slightly. "So, can I go to Death Mountain with you, Link?"

His eyes stared into mine for a moment before a sigh passed his lips. "Alright, you can come." He said, shaking his head. "But don't try to risk your life again, or I'll be forced to keep you here."

I nod slowly. "Thanks for trusting me again Link."

"Trusting? I've always trusted you."

I blushed, looking away. This warm feeling went through my body as I felt butterflies in my stomach. What was this feeling? I've never felt like this before, and apparently it happens whenever I was around Link. Whatever it was, it's been bugging me...

Is it...love?

I should talk to Midna, she thinks that's what's wrong with me lately, but I can't be sure, not yet. Besides, I don't want to break Link's heart if something goes wrong. I don't want to lose a good friend like him, because besides my grandmother and the people of this village...Link is one of the people that are important to me.


	22. Death Mountain

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Death Mountain**_

I blinked in surprise when I saw Link throw the Goron out of his path when we nearly reached the top of the mountain.

"Did you really have to do that so we could get up here?" I asked, looking down at the area below us.

"Would you rather have to same time happen to us like before?" He joked as he looked down as well.

I shrug. "You have a point there."

We entered the entrance beside us as we were inside of the mountain. When we reached the end of it, we were in the area in the Goron's home. But we nearly took out our swords once more when we saw six Gorons curl up in a ball and charge towards us. Link pushed me behind him to protect me.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted.

The Gorons uncurled as they turned to the two Gorons that were blocking a pathway. But another Goron passed by them as I realized he was much shorter than the other ones.

"Are these young ones such an imposing enemy that you must all gang up on them? I think not, Little Brothers." He said.

Link and I approached them as we stood in front of the elder Goron.

"I am a Goron elder, little humans. I am called Gor Coron." He said. "Because of certain...circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. Tell me, little humans, do you come from the village below?"

"We—"

"I was born from that village." I cut Link off. "My friend here comes from the Ordona Province."

"Hmm, you have done well to come this far. You are strong...for humans." Gor Coron said to me. "However," He continued. "The mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed. Unless..."

Link pushed me behind him, getting a grin on his face. What was he going to do. Gor Coron grinned as well, as if they were thinking the same thing.

"I could make an exception...but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that, little human?" He asked.

Link nods, placing my hand on my shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, getting a bit worried.

"Sumo wrestling." He said. "Bo told me that this might be the only way to get into their mines."

"But Link, they'll wipe you out if they get one single hit." I said.

"Why do you think I still have these on?" He said, gesturing to the Iron Boots he was still wearing.

"You're going to use those?" I asked.

He nods in response before getting onto the circular platform. This match would be slight impossible to win if Link didn't use the Iron Boots. The Gorons didn't even care if he wore them, which is slightly odd, they probably didn't know how much weight it carried when Link put them on. It doesn't seem like it's cheating to them, but it did match the same weight as the Gorons. But after a good few hits, Link managed to knock Gor Coron off the ring as he brushed his hands.

"Young warrior... You have a strong will...and sharp eyes." Gor Coron said. "Fine traits...? Want to see how well you can use them?"

Link steps off the platform as both he and I approach Gor Coron. "You have seen it, I would bet... The mountain, erupting without pause... When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger. We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you understand?" Link and I nod in unison. But Gor Coron continued to speak. "But the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure...everything went wrong. He collapsed... and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster! He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him...and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe."

"That explains why there was so much lava rocks when we got here." I said as Link nodded in agreement.

"We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside of the mountain... It...grieved us to do this to our patriarch...but we had no other course of action. I ask this favor of you, young warrior... Go to aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here." He said to Link. "I, Gor Coron, need you help... On behalf of my entire clan, I ask you for your aid! You two!" He said to the two Gorons blocking the way through to the mines. "Let the young warrior pass." He glanced at me. "I'm afraid you might have to stay here young woman."

I blinked, confused. "Wait, why?" I asked.

"The boots your friend wears are made of iron, which means that they get attracted to magnets. And it appears you don't have any either, do you?" He inquired.

He was right, I didn't have anything that could be like Link's, so I was useless on helping them. "Yeah, I get it." I sighed tiredly, glancing at Link. "Go Link, I'll be waiting for you at Kakariko Village." I said to him.

"Okay, but will you be okay going back alone?" He asked.

"I'll make sure she gets escorted back to the village." Gor Coron said. "She's in good hands, don't worry."

Link nods, approaching the entrance to the mines. But he glanced back at me, nodding to me to go. I nod as well as we went on our own separate ways.

* * *

**Yeah...I figure Ava couldn't go since she didn't have an Iron Boots too, but this does actually go well with the story! Because in the next chapter Ava...actually, I'll leave it as a surprise, because in the next chapter, something important is going to be happening and it actually goes well with the plot line in this story. Anyways, I'll catch ya guys later!**


	23. Cursed

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Cursed**_

When the Gorons took me back down the mountain, I glanced at the village before I saw the Gorons leave. Of course, I was slightly confused, but I get it now. The Gorons don't want the villagers to get hurt, that's why they stopped them from going into their mines. Renado doesn't know, so it's best if I tell him. But, there's something I need to take care of first. I walked towards the spring, glancing around to make sure no one was here. Luckly, there wasn't anyone, so I could talk to Eldin...alone.

"Eldin," I started, looking back at the spring. "I've been thinking about what you said. And I don't get it at all. Why would you tell me about a goddesses who ruled over this land since the ancient time? I don't understand what you mean by that."

I waited, and waited, but I got no response back. I sighed, shaking my head.

_Great, I was talking to nothing that was here... Now I feel like an idiot..._

I walked away from the spring, but to only look back to find the Light Spirit before me. So he did listen to me.

**"I have told you all I could. It was requested by the goddesses and sages that I only tell you little about it."** He said.

Sages? There are sages too?

"So you and the other Light Spirits are hiding something from me. How am I suppose to figure out what it?" I asked.

**"That will be all explained to you very soon. Once you are done here, depart for Lake Hylia and return the lost light to my brother, there he will tell you everything about what i have spoken to you about."** Eldin said before he went dead silent.

A sound got caught in my ears as I turned around, finding a teenage girl standing there as our eyes met. I didn't know this person at all, and it seemed like she doesn't live in this village. My eyes widen when I realized there was smoke emanating of her body, giving me the chills. Who was she? And what did she want? She held out her hand at me as some kind of black orb appeared in her hand. My eyes widen as I realize she was going to attack as I went to draw my sword. She probably wanted to take the light away from Eldin so that the area can be filled with Twilight again! I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN AFTER ALL OF THE HELL WE WENT THROUGH!

"Eldin! Go back into the spring!" I told him as I finally pulled out my sword.

He didn't have to be told twice as he disappeared and I looked back at the mysterious girl. But she had already launched it at me, causing me to freak out and miss hitting it as I felt it hit my right in the chest. I clutched my chest, realizing that it didn't actually hurt much, why was this? That was then I felt my bones popping and it made it feel like they were breaking, just like how I felt when I first came in contact with the Twilight. My body collapsed to the ground, but I didn't pass out. I felt my body change as all of the pain went away, leaving me confused. I looked at the girl to see that she was gone, but I didn't care about that right now. I walked over to the spring and looked at my reflection, but it scared me when I saw myself.

"Arf!" That came out of my mouth when I shrieked.

I was back to being a wolf, like I was when I am in the Twilight. This never happened before...I never changed into a wolf when there is no Twilight around. I thought I had to be in that Twilight to look like this! Who the hell was that girl?! I've never seen her before and now because of what she didn't to me, I was stuck like this! I couldn't fix this, and neither could the Light Spirit! What am I going to do now? What am I going to tell Link...no, show him what I've turned into? I was cursed...and I am going to stuck like this for a while, I just know it...

Why now?


	24. Sage (Part I)

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Sage (Part I)**_

This wasn't good! I nearly had people chasing after me because I nearly got spotted back in the village! I had to run to Hyrule Fields just to not get spotted by the villagers. They wouldn't know it was me that was there, but Link was going to be there, waiting for me. He knew what I look like when we were stuck in the twilight, he'll remember it's me. Besides, I end up worry him if he doesn't find me somewhere in there. Maybe Eldin will tell him where I am, but I can't go back into the village until Link comes and gets me. I knew it would take a long time for him to get the Fused Shadow, so I had to do what I had to do. Try to survive in this field before something bad happens. While I do that, I can search for Snow, I haven't seen her since the attack back in Ordon, so I'm getting worried about her.

I searched and searched for a good hour or two, I can't recall how long I was doing it for. I still haven't found her yet. She had to be somewhere close, maybe if I can find something that was apart of her saddle I can use my senses to find her just like that. At least, that's the simple way of looking for a horse. But of course, I can't find anything to use to find her scent, it's like she had disappeared.

Great...just great...I can't find her at all. Maybe someone found her and is probably watching over her. I just want to see if she's okay and not harmed. I'm sure she's was probably safe somewhere, I just have to keep my eyes open just in case if I spot her somewhere around Hyrule. But she couldn't have gone so far, I should be able to find her, I believe in myself.

Sighing, which sounded more like a growl, I laid down by the gate into Kakariko Village and waited...and waited...

* * *

A shriek got caught in my ears as it suddenly woke me up. I stood up quickly, glancing back and forth to find that scream. I spotted a carriage in the distance as it was being surrounded by those creatures that attacked Link and I at the spring when we first encountered the twilight.

Those...

THOSE...FREAKING CREATURES!

I lost my temper quickly as I felt myself beginning to boil.

I had to help out!

I ran towards the Bulblin and lunged at it, knocking it off the large boar. I bit at it a few times until it disappeared into black smoke as I attack the next one nearby. Another scream caught my ears as I turned around to find a Bulblin trapping an innocent little girl as she looked away from it. I quickly lunged at the Bulblin as I knocked it down to the ground, killing it. The little girl looks back to see that I had killed it. I looked at the Bulblin that were approaching us as I growled at them, baring my teeth. They grew fear as they got back onto the boar's back and rode away. I stopped growling, closing my mouth as I faced the little girl.

She didn't look scared anymore. She was actually...smiling.

"Hero of Legend," She spoke. "You have past my test."

Test? What test? And how does she know who I am?

Her body glowed for a moment, my eyes widen in shock. She grew taller as she stood taller than I was.

Great...now I'm the short one again.

A girl with short black hair and wore a dark red blouse, black leggings, and she wore glasses too. She also carried a small book in her hands too.

_"Who the heck...are you?"_ I asked even though she couldn't understand me. All that came out was barking.

"My name is Ku." She said. "I am one of the Six Sages of Hyrule. I am the Sage of Knowledge and Literature."

Wait...did she just answer my question?! HOW!?

_"You can understand me?!"_ I asked a bit startled.

She nods, glancing back and forth. "There's much to discuss." She added.

_"Agreed."_ I sighed. _"Wait, I have question. HOW DO I UNDO THIS CURSE?!"_ I exclaimed the last sentence.

Ku sighed as well, shaking her head. "I was getting to that." She said and continued. "And I can't tell you."

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME?! I'M CURSED AND YOU CAN'T UNDO IT?! YOU'RE A SAGE! YOU HAVE POWERS THAT CAN DO THAT RIGHT?!

I growled quietly as her eyes narrow. "Calm down wolfie." She told me. "I was instructed by the goddess herself not to say anything just yet."

Goddess? What is with all of this goddess stuff?! I sick and tired of hearing about all of this goddess stuff!

_"I don't understand."_ I said. "_What do you mean? No one is telling me anything! Not even the Light Spirits trust me to know the truth!"_ I barked to make sure I had her attention. _"I JUST want to undo this FREAKING curse!"_

"Like I said, I can't say. This is all because of you and your boyfriend's destiny, I am not able to mention anything about it."

_BOYFRIEND!? LINK IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!_

Ku giggled as I noticed she begin to fade. "Sorry, but I've got to go." She said. "Good luck Ava, and I hope we see each other soon!"

_"WAIT, KU! DON'T LEAVE!"_ It was too late as she vanished from my sight. _"DAMN IT!"_

This is going to be a long day! I can't even keep a conversation with these people until they decide to ignore my questions and leave!

Sighing tiredly, I went back to the place I was in before and decided to get some sleep.


	25. Pegasus!

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Pegasus?!**_

_Ava..._

_"Mmm, 5 more minutes..."_ I said sleepily.

_It's time for you to awaken, Ava..._

_"Just let me sleep..."_

_Holy Warrior..._

Holy Warrior...?

WAIT!

I opened my eyes as I realized I was still in Hyrule Field. It was already late, and now I've been stuck like this for god knows how long.

Who the hell was just calling out to me? I sat up and reached to rub my eyes. That was at least until I forgot that I no longer had thumbs and couldn't used my hands to rub them. I was still a wolf, it wasn't a dream. I was looking for Snow and I couldn't find her, a sage tested me who goes by the name Ku, and now I'm hearing voices. Can my day get any better?

In 10 minutes, the bokoblins returned into the area, looking for something. I knew it had to be me because of what happened earlier. I sighed, shaking my head.

I really want this curse to go away, because I can't stand looking like this forever! I'm a hylian, not a wolf!

_Holy Warrior..._

Those voices again! Where are they coming from?

_You're guardian is coming..._

Guardian? What guardian-

I was startled when this horse landed in front of me, causing me to yelp and jump in surprise. I looked up to find a really white p-

PEGASUS!?

_"What the? Where did you come from?!"_ I asked still a bit surprised.

_"It's great to see you again, Ava."_ The Pegasus said.

I stared blankly at the Pegasus before my eyes widen.

_"SNOW!?"_ I exclaimed. _"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"_

Snow only chuckled as I stared at her for a moment.

Wings, she had wings. That's not normal! She was just a plain old horse before! How did she become this?

_"I am a sacred horse."_ She said. _"I was born because I carry the bloodline of Pegasuses, and it was passed down to me, that I would be your guardian."_

_"G-guardian?"_ I said confused.

Okay, I'm so lost right now.

_"Yes,"_ She said with an nod._ "Here, let me explain this to you from the beginning."_ She continued._ "I was born from a high rank of horses in Hyrule Castle, I was transported here and then I learned about my mission. When I assigned to be your horse, I was suppose to stay in secrecy about my wings and the rest of my appearance.""_

_"So, you've been watching over me since I've first met you."_ I guessed.

_"That is correct."_

_"And you're telling me this because?"_

_"I can't say..."_

GOD DA-

_"WHY NOT?"_ I asked loudly.

_"Because I was instructed by the-"_

_"Goddesses and Sages, I know..."_ I said cutting her off. _"The light spirits won't tell me, and now Ku, who is also a sage says the goddess permitted them from telling me the truth! WHY CAN'T I KNOW?"_

Why can't Snow tell me now? NO ONE IS TELLING ME ANYTHING!

_"..."_

_"..."_

We stayed silent like that for a good few minutes until I gave in, and sighed.

I really wish I had Link with me, because this is all so confusing that I myself don't even know what is going to happen. The Light Spirits, Sages, Snow, and maybe even a few goddesses know what is going to happen, and they're talking about me behind my back while I'm just standing there! What am I going to do?

_"Wha- *sigh* Can you just tell me what I have to do for now?"_ I asked.

_"That I can,"_ She said. _"For now, you'll have to wait for you're friend, Link."_

_"..."_

More waiting? I might as well try to get some more sleep again. I am feeling a bit tired.

_"I guess I can do that. But, I have no idea when Link is going to get back."_ I sighed.

Snow chuckles at my response. _"Oh don't worry, he'll be here soon."_ She said.

_"Wait, Snow, there's one more thing I want to ask you."_ I said. _"Back in the spring, when we went to go get Epona from Ilia, what happened to you and Epona?"_

_"Oh, a few things."_ She said. "_We were chased for a couple of hours, we ended up in Hyrule Fields for a few days back and the creatures caught us. I had to use my wings and revealed my secret to Epona. She was shocked at first, but I explained to her what my mission was and she promised that if I were to protect you, she would try to protect Link will all of her might."_

I smiled at her response.

That sounds like the both of them.

I laugh this though, _"Can you keep an eye out for me while I sleep?"_ I asked.

She laughs too. _"Sure, get as much sleep as you need."_

I nod, laying down beside the gate and curled up into a ball.

* * *

**GAHHH! These updates! Many people are probably shooting me in the head for not updating this since the beginning of March!**

**...you're not going to shoot me right?**

**XD Jk.**

**Besides, this is n****ot the best chapter and longest in this story, but it's something right? Sorry if I haven't been updating this, I had no idea how I was going to make this chapter work on well, so I decided to leave it like this for now.**

**Surprise of what happened to Snow? You can't forget about Ava's horse now that it has wings! XD**

**Anyways, I really don't have much to say, but I plan to update this by Friday...? I don't make any promises! I'm probably going to be busy this entire week because of school and a few tests that are coming up.**

**I'll catch you guys later!**


	26. Verrais

**Chapter edited on 4/22/15**

* * *

_**Chapter 26: ****Verrais**_

When I was starting to wake up, it was already morning. I sat up, shaking my head.

"Good morning Snow." I said tiredly.

I heard a nay and I looked at Snow. She was laying there, still a Pegasus. So it wasn't a dream. But...she only nay and not actually said, "Good morning," to me.

I looked at my paws, and I gasped.

My paws were no longer paws, they were hands, regular hylian hands! I looked at the rest of myself and everything was back to normal! Finally!

I approached Snow and rubbed her on her neck. She tried to speak, but I couldn't understand her.

"I really wish if I could understand you." I said, hugging her. "I'm just glad to have met you, Snow."

I saw Snow smile, which made me to smile as well. But then, I saw that she frowns. She moves her head towards the bag that was on her. I was confused at first until I pulled out what she wanted, a mirror. She urged me to look at myself and I do so. But when I did, I gasped.

Okay, so I was indeed human, however, I do look different!

My hair as become a bright white instead of it being the dark color of black. My eyes were not even a a bright blue, but a bright green instead. The blue tunic I wore had become purple and I realized two other features that were added about me. I took off my hat and noticed something new that was on the top of my head. Instead of my ears being on the side of my head, they were on the top. Wolf ears. I reached up to touch them, and they twitch. I looked down at myself and found that there was a bright white tail behind me. Let's just say, this was the most scariest thing I have ever seen happen to me. I put my hat back on to cover the ears that were there.

It must be become of that curse! That sage knew that was going to happen to me!

_"Ava, I believe you should be able to understand me now."_ A voice said.

I looked up at Snow who was still frowning at me.

"Snow? Did you just talk?" I asked.

_"So you do understand me."_ She said. _"You see, the only reason you can understand me, is because you have the attributes of a wolf."_

Attributes? Oh great...

"This was what you couldn't tell me?" I asked.

She lightly shook her head. _"Sort of, I could have but you were already sound asleep before I could tell you."_

Oh, that's a good reason though. I tend to be asleep for awhile and then I can't be waken up for a long time.

_"You don't look like yourself anymore."_ She pointed out.

"Yeah, this is just great." I said sarcastically. "Now how am I going to explain this all to Link?"

_"Many ways, but for now, this is a good thing."_

"A _GOOD_ thing?!" I yelled. "How is this a _GOOD_ thing?!"

_"You didn't let me finish." _She said._ "Now, you don't have to worry about your enemies know that you are the actually Ava. You sort of can take on a new identity."_

I raised a single brow.

"Won't I be lying? What if they figure it out and it undo right in front of them?" I asked.

_"This curse can't be undone just yet." _She said.

Oh great, now she knows how to get rid of it, but won't tell me!

_"The Light Spirit can probably fix this. But for now, can you just go with a new identity for now until you are back to normal? It could give a slight advantage against your enemies."_

"But what should my name be? And how can I keep the act going?" I asked.

_"That is for you to figure out. I can't say much. Apologize." _She said sadly.

I sighed. "No, it's fine. I think I can figure this out."

New name...

I have no idea if this plan could work but I guess it will have to.

"Okay, how about Verrais?" I suggested.

_"Verrais? Not bad. But what about your personality?"_ Snow asked.

"What about it? That doesn't matter. Besides, you know I'm a bad actress. I can pull it off with the name, but not with the personality." I chuckled at my own words.

_"Alright, let me ask you a few questions."_ She said.

"Alright, quiz me!" I placed both of my hands on my hips, waiting for the question.

_"Where did you use to live, Verrais?"_ She asked eyeing me.

"Uh, in Castle Town where Hyrule Castle is located." I answered.

_"What have you been doing now?"_

"Collecting merchandise and selling it around the land."

Simple so far.

_"Any family?"_

"I have one older sister, she's living in Castle Town with her husband."

_"And your parents?"_

"Living in Castle Town as well."

Snow smiles. _"Nice job, you're a natural."_

"Save it for when I do mess up." I laughed.

She laughs as well as we continued to exchange topics to talk about.

I wonder what Link will think about this new look and name. I mean, it's just temporary, it's nothing too bad, I hope. Next time I come across that sage, I'll make sure that I'll get my answers, even if it means I have to fight them or pray, or I don't know! I just need to know the truth! It's driving me crazy!

_"Something troubling you?"_ Snow asked, noticing what I was staring at.

I was looking at the sky and was thinking about something deeply.

"That girl who did this to me. I just wonder who she is." I answered.

_"Hmm, we'll probably come across her another time. Then we can probably try and get her to change you back to normal then."_ She said as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, good idea." I said.

Link, where are you?


	27. Fay

_**Chapter 27: Fay**_

"This is going to take a while get use to." I said, running my hand through my soft fluffy tail.

_"Well Verrais, what do we do now?"_ Snow asked smirking.

I laughed. "Well, for now I need something to use to cover my body when we're in public. Also, something else to cover your wings." I said.

_"What about the carriage?"_ She pointed out.

That was the same carriage Ku used to test me when I was still a wolf. Maybe there was something in there I could use.

"Let's take a look." I said.

We walked towards it and I climbed inside. I noticed a few things inside, mostly food and health supplies. Why did Ku leave this? Did she do this on purpose? I also found a few other things in different bags. Should I take this? My hand was resting on the bag, shaking in wonder.

_"Ava- I mean, Verrais?"_ Snow called, noticing my frozen state._ "Are you okay?"_

I shook my head. "I'm just nervous. Should I be taking this?" I asked.

_"This has been left out here for a while hasn't it?"_ She asked.

I nod.

_"Then it shouldn't be a problem."_

Makes a bit of sense...

I pick up the last bag and looked through it. Great! I found a white large cloth that could fit over Snow's body to cover her wings. There was also a black cloak inside that I could wearing in public! This is great!

I climbed out of the carriage and placed the cloth over Snow's body and she folded her wings to her side to make sure that it didn't seem like people could tell she had them. I placed on the black cloak and tried best to hide my large tail inside of it.

"It's going to take me a while to get use to this." I said as I climbed onto Snow's back.

"The same goes for me. Now, are you ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded in response and she started for Kakariko Village.

* * *

When we got there, Snow stopped for a moment as I noticed a person in the distance. A hylian boy in green. Link.

_"Verrias?"_ Snow asked, looking over at me.

"I know, but, I want these people only to know that I am the Ava they once knew." I said to her.

Snow nods, understanding what I was telling her.

**"Heroic Link..."** Eldin spoke to him. **"North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanayru... You shall find one who you seek..."**

The one he seeks? Who could he be-

I gasped quietly as I realized Link had been staring at me for a moment.

"Who...are you?" Link asks.

"Link, it's me..." I said with a small smile. "Ava."

Link's eyes widen.

"Ava? What- happened to you? And why do you look like that?"

Snow approched him as I climbed off her. I stood in front of Link as I felt my heat race. I was nervous, and I've never felt this way before when telling him something this...surprising.

"Link, I'm cursed." I answered, looking away for a moment.

"Cursed? What do you mean?" He asked, making me look back at him.

"This girl came out of no where and attacked me. I tried to protect myself, but she just shoot this orb at me and left. I had no idea what was up until I transformed into a wolf agin. I didn't think I could turn into a wolf no matter what. Then, I found Snow." I said, looking over at her. "I was able to understand her, and she told me a few thing she knew. She's not like a regular horse now, she's a Pegasus. But, when I woke up today, I was turned back to normal, but things changed."

Link raised a single brow.

"What changed?" He asked.

"Well...how do I put this...I think this curse isn't over yet, but it caused me to look like this. And I-"

Link and I looked to our left when we heard a sudden sound of movement. There stood the kids and Renado. Colin approached us, as Link and I kneel down to him to get to his level.

"Ilia..." He started. "You've got to save Ilia! Those monsters left me with the other kids, but they must have taken her somewhere else! Whenever I thought I couldn't go on, I would think of you, Ava, and Ilia and hold on, Link... See? I... I'm fine now."

Link and I smiled up at him as we stood up.

"Remember what I told you back in Ordon, Link?" Colin asks.

"I do." Link answered.

"So you don't have to worry about me anymore! Go help Ilia!"

"Leave the children to me. I will watch ove them. I swear it." Renado said, approaching us. "Do not let their fates trouble you. Go to those who need you. In Hyrule, countless tales are told of the ancient heroes...and your deeds brings them all to mind. May the graces of the great goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you on your way." He bowed to us, and soon everyone else started to as well.

"Wait, hold on." I said as they raised their heads. "This whole thing about this tale. I have no idea what this has to do with us, but... I just want to know if you have any idea what this means..." I asked Renado.

"Ava?" Link looked at me confused as I only shook my head at him.

"It's okay Link." I reassured as I looked back at Renado.

I lowered my hood, revealing my white hair to everyone, and then I took off the whole cloak, my tail being noticed by everyone. Then, I pulled off my hood and that's when their eyes widen.

"That's not all." I approached Snow and took off the cloth, revealing her wings to them. "You see? I don't get what these all mean, and Snow won't tell me anything!" I exclaimed. "I know I shouldn't ask her because of her duty, but if I can just put these pieces together, I would like to learn more about it. This doesn't seem like just some curse, this seems like it's meant to happen to me."

Everyone started at me with shocked eyes, even Link was surprised by this. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"Ava, I might not know what these mean." Renado said approaching me. "But, I'll try what I can to figure this out. What do you know so far?" He asks.

"All I know is that, this has to do with something involving a goddess, but not sure of what goddess it could be. This all coming together very slowly." I answered.

Renado nods, looking over at Link.

"I know I shouldn't, but Link, I would like you to keep an eye on her." He asks.

Link looked confused, heck, even I was confused.

"Why?" Link asked.

"This unknown to Hyrule, this has never been seen before. If you notice anything strange happening to her, please bring her here right away so I can take a look." He said.

Link nods in response as I put my hood back on and then the cloak. I fixed the cloth on Snow as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Link smiling at me.

"Hey," He said. "It's going to be okay."

For some odd reason, I felt tears in my eyes as I suddenly hug Link. He wraps his arms around me as I cried on his shoulder.

"Shh... It's alright Ava..." Link assured, rubbing the back of my head to confort me.

I slowly nodded as we stood there for a bit longer, just staying like that. After all of that was settled, we left Kakariko Village, and headed north, to the next area filled with the dark clouds of twilight. I rode on Snow while Link took Epona. Speaking of Epona, I could understand her as well, mostly all animals in Hyrule.

"Ava, I'm sorry." Link apolgized.

I glanced at Link with a confused look.

"Sorry? Why are you saying sorry?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." He said, looking over at me. "This must have been rough since I was in the mines."

I light shrugged.

"I don't know, it was a strange experience." I said.

_"Verrias, you still haven't told him about the plan."_ Snow said to me.

_"Plan?" _Epona said confused._ "What plan? And why did you call her Verrais?"_

I chuckled as Link looks at me confused.

"Did they say something?" Link asked.

"They did, you see, before got back to Kakariko, Snow and I decided that since I'm taking on a new look, we decided to try and take on a new identity to confuse our enemy." I explained.

Link frowns at my response.

"Don't you think that you're overdoing it? I think it's okay for you to stick with your name." He said.

"Well, um..." I looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry Link, it's just...it made me wonder what it's like to be a whole new person. I mean, it's like blaming yourself off of who you are, just like changing your identity because you're embarrassed of who you are, but this is different. The person who changed me must know I look like this, but to many people, they won't even know who I am. That gives us an adventage in many ways."

"I get it now." Link said with a sharp nod. "It's like you're trying to be someone else at the same time, you're still the same girl I once knew. I won't be able to forget about you that easily. We're best friends, right?"

I felt my cheeks become a dark shade of red, blushes of course. This feeling could not leave me alone.

"Ava, you know I'll always be there for you." He said smiling at me. "But, since we're starting something knew, what's your name?"

I chuckled at his response. "Call me Verrias." I said.

"Verrias, I like the ring to it." Link commented.

"Hm..." I looked away and looked back at the path.

We didn't get very far though, I pulled the reeds and slowed Snow down.

"I'm sorry, can we stop for a minute?" I asked, placing my hand on my chest.

Link nods, and Snow and Epona come to a stop. Link climbs off Epona and walks over to me, picking me off of Snow and setting me down against a rock.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know... I'm feeling a bit dizzy." I said tiredly.

A familiar imp appeared out of Link's shadow as I slightly looked away. I almost forgot that Midna had been with us since the beginning, so she does know what has happened since we just gotten back.

"This is seriously odd." Midna pointed out. "I mean, look at her. I've been thinking about this since we just got back together. This is an unknown race in Hyrule."

"What are you saying?" Link asks.

"You say Ava- sorry, Verrias is cursed. It seems like something more than that has happened to you."

"..." I remained silent for a moment, until Snow spoke up.

_"Verrias, are you feeling dazed?"_ Snow asked.

"Dazed? A bit." I answered, but I looked at Snow confused. "Why do you ask?"

_"What's wrong with her?"_ Epona asks.

_"It's time. Verrias hold out your hands."_ Snow told me.

I wanted to ask her why, but I did anyway. As I held out my hands, I felt my body go from warm to cold, and then to warm again. A small blue light emanated from my hands as Link, Midna, Epona, and I looked surprised. The light began to fade only leaving something laying in my hands. I gasped as I saw it float out of my hands and saw small wings on its back as the rest of it's body glows.

A fairy.

It glowed a bright celestical blue, such beauty for a small fairy.

_"...where am I?"_ The fairy asks confused.

_"It's the fairy that you've been dreaming about Verrias."_ Snow pointed out.

"The fairy I've been dreaming about? You mean the one I see in my dreams?" I asked.

_"Yes, this fairy has been created by the goddesses as a small friend for you when you were in your...childhood age."_

_"Are you the one that called me?"_ The fairy asks staring down at me.

"I-"

"What just happened?" Midna exclaimed. "That fairy jsut appeared out of nowhere. Verraris, what did you do?"

"I don't know. Snow just told me to hold out my hands, so I did and this is what happened." I said, looking at the fairy. "I guess I did call for you. You're the one who has been appearing in my dreams, right?"

_"That's me. I've been appearing in the dreams of a small young girl. The goddesses created me, to prepare her for her future when it is to come. I lead her to the path of light, not to evil path where darkness gathers."_ The fairy said. _"Call my Fay, that is the name the goddesses gave me when creating me, child of light, Holy Warrior."_

I nod.

The whole thing with this Holy Warrior name, what is it suppose to mean? I've been called that by many people, but I have no idea what does it have to do with mean? But now that Fay has appeared before me, we can probably learn a few things from each other and she can tell me things about this fate that has been brought upon us.

"Ava- I mean, Verrias." Link corrected himself. "Should we get going now? I mean, we can still explain a few things along the way." He said.

I nodded slowly, standing up as I climbed onto Snow's back.

"Fay, as we go, can you explain more about your creation to us?" I asked.

_"If that's what you wish. I will tell you a few things that are in my memories."_ She said.

This time, I was going to make sure that I was going to get through this, I knew I had to be strong, I have to be brave, for everything. As she spoke, I stole a glance at Link and realize he was thinking deeply about something. He's probably still thinking about all of this that had just happened. I mean, I can't blame him for it. He just learned of the curse that has been placed upon me, Snow being a Pegasus, and then Fay who has been the fairy in my dreams when I was younger. A small difficult puzzle, and I know that there were only a few pieces left to it. I was close to finishing it. Soon, I'll be able to leanr the truth about myself and the secrets hidden within Hyrule. This...was my destiny, I mean..._our_ destiny.

* * *

**Phew! That took a long time to write! Ava's proper side took so long to work on, because I've never seen her this calm before! Come on, you have to agree too! You always see her so crazed and hyper, and now she's THIS calm? This is not the Ava was once knew! Well, I mean it fits the whole new identity thing that she's doing, so it does make sense. :)**

**So, I've been thinking this for a while, I knew I would have to explain this. What Midna mentioned in this chapter is slightly true. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but this goign to be super important in this story. Including Fay's sudden apperance into the story. First being in Ava's childhood dreams, and now appearing in reality in front of her and Link. That gets me even interested, and I'm the one who's writing this story! XD**

**Anyways, more Link X OC stuff will be appearing soon. I'm not sure when I plan to get them into an actually relationship. I think somewhere around the...40 chapter? I'm not really sure... It just comes to me when the time is right. Now back to Ava really quick.**

**In this story, Ava is going to be having up to 4 companions. 4 you may ask? Well, since she has just gotten got Snow back and learned she is a Pegasus, she is one of them. Then Fay, who has been the fairy in her dreams, that's two. And then the other two compaions have yet to appear in this story. Reasons? Well, the next companion is not going to appear for another couple chapters because this one is located in an area coming up next. Can you guess what that area is? I'll leave it to you guys to try and guess it! The four companion, I can tell you that it's located in Sacred Grove. Why am I tell you this now you might ask? It's going to be a REALLY long time before we get to that part in this story!**

**This author's note seemed pretty long didn't it? I'm just in the mood to write today, I've actually written a lot today, I just haven't posted the other chapters in my stories yet. I have a lot to work on this week, especially in school. Well, that's all I got to say for today. I really don't want to continue this author's note and end up breaking my fingers in the end. *small laugh* Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**


	28. The Path in the Mystical Forest

**This chapter took me forever to write, but I'm glad I got to do it! This chapter was inspired by the game Child of Light, and I'm glad to have discovered such a beautiful game. The plot line to the story is amazing that I just have to have some sort of feature of it in this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 28: The Path in the Mythical Forest**_

_"Is that enough to tell you of who I am?"_ Fay asks.

"That's a long story Fay." Link pointed out.

_"Like I said, I am created from the goddesses long ago, waiting for Ava to be born. I am suppose to lead her to the path of light."_ She said.

"How far until we get to the next place we're heading to?" Link asked me.

"Not too long." I replied. "It's called Castle Town by the way. If that's where Ilia is, we'll find her there."

Link nods in response. "I hope she's okay. I surprised she didn't end up with the others." He said.

"Yeah, it makes me wonder..." It's really surprising that Ilia didn't end up with the other kids, both her and Colin were taken at the same time, but they must have planned this ever since the twilight came around.

Later on, we decided to set up camp for the night because the sun was starting to set. I already went hunting for food and with my animal like senses I was able to find a few rabbits with ease. But when we ate, I noticed how quiet Link was.

He was lost in deep thought, something crossing his mind.

"Link?" I asked.

"Huh?" He shook his head and looked at me. "Yeah?"

I blinked.

"Are you okay? You've been silent since I got back." I pointed out.

"Oh," He frowns. "It's nothing really. I'm just...concerned."

"Concerned? Concerned about what?"

"Well, it's about you..." I think I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. "I know we'e talked about this already, but, it makes me wonder how you can always be so...sweet."

I felt myself blush, slightly looking away from his gaze.

"Um, it takes a lot of practice I guess." I said with a light shrug. "I've had to act up my crying just to get my parents to stop beating me for the day. I had to act like the weak child for a couple of days, weeks, months, even years."

Link moves a bit closer to me until our shoulders were touching each others. My face was fully red now, but Link didn't seem to mind as he looked up at the night sky.

"The sky is so beautiful." He pointed out.

I looked up and saw all of the stars. This was indeed beautiful.

"Yeah, I can say the same. We really never get days like these before." I said.

Link agreed, looking over at me.

"...We should get some sleep." He pointed out.

I nodded slowly and moved a bit away from him. I laid down on the soft grass and closed my eyes. I swear, I thought I felt something touch my forehead before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Ava..."_

That voice, it sounds familiar.

_"Ava...wake up."_ A voice said softly.

"...Fay?" I asked.

I opened my eyes as I felt my body slowly levitate in the air. This all felt like a dream, a dream I couldn't leave. I saw Fay floating beside me as I slowly landed on the soft bright green grass. The area I was in was not Hyrule, but a mystical forest that I used to remember in my childhood.

_"Ava, welcome back to your dreams..."_ Fay said, floating around me a couple of times. _"This time, these dreams are going to be very important than what they were in your childhood. This time, your action in this world, will change yours. So if you were to get hurt, you will have a wound simliar to it when you awake."_

"So, if I die here, I'll die in reality?" I asked, getting a bit worried.

_"Supposedly, but I'm not fully sure. That is why we are here now."_ She said. _"It was now instructed by the goddesses that you are to go through this now, in this place, you are to be tested for courage, but this courage is to be discovered through various trials."_ Fay floats up to my face. _"Ava, it is very important that you do not tell any one of your companions about these dreams. This place is to be a secret only known to us, nothing else."_

"Doesn't Snow know?" I asked.

_"All she knows it that I have been appearing in your childhood dreams and that I am suppose to aid you in this age, but she does not know nothing of these trials. It was instructed by the goddesses that I am to tell you this now."_

I slowly nodded.

"I understand." I said.

_"But,"_ She continued. _"Before we go, you must swear an oath." _

"An oath?" I said confused.

_"An oath to the goddesses."_ Fay said. _"You must say 'I, Ava, will take on this task of finishing all trails, and protect the land of light with all of my strength and power.'"_

"Okay." I placed my hand on my heart. "I, Ava, will take on this task of finishing all trails, and protect the land of light with all of my strength and power."

_"'This is my oath to you goddesses, this is my duty to you as the Holy Warrior.'"_ Fay added.

"This is my oath to you goddesses, this is my duty to you as the Holy Warrior." I finished. "Is that it?"

_"Yes, now...let's get going."_ She floated in a direction and looked back at me.

She was waiting for me to follow her, so I did. My hair ended floating wherever I was going, it was like I was underwater, but I wasn't in any water. This place was so beautiful, I loved it so much. But, it felt so lonely at the same time. Was this what I dreamed about as a child? I can't remember my dreams I had as a child, so this is still a bit new to me about this place. I might have seen this place somewhere in my dreams, but where?

"Fay, what is this place?" I asked.

_"This world has no name."_ She said. _"This world is lonely, it only inhabits little life. There's more plant life than that. This world, is your world, it it all decided on what you want to do with it. This world is boundless, full of many undiscovered legends."_

I raised a single brow.

"My world? Oh yeah, this is my dream." Fay nods. "Then, there is a point to being here?" She nods again. "What are we suppose to do?"

_"For now, we just follow this path."_

We walked in silence until I spoke up once more.

"One more thing, are there any civilizations here?" I asked.

_"No,"_ She answered. _"There isn't. However, we might come across some spirits."_

Spirits?

_"These spirits will tell us what we need to do." _Fay continued. "These spirits are the only ones who we can trust in this world, nothing else."

I frowned.

It's sad, these spirits Fay is mentioning must be really lonely. There's nothing out here to hang out with or be friends with.

_"We aren't too far away from the shrine."_ Fay pointed out.

I looked up, and stopped at the outdoor shrine that was surrounded in a wall of land. We stopped at the entrance and I glanced around. This whole place was a ruin, but there were multiple statues and ritual tables.

_"Ava, kneel to the statue in the middle."_

I obeyed, walking up to the statue in the middle and slowly kneeling down to it. I looked up at the statue as Fay flew near it.

_"This is the goddess of old who has been watching over the land of Hyrule, and also is my creator. Her name is Hylia,"_ Fay said. _"She was the Protector of the Triforce, in the beginning. It was up to her and her chosen hero to stop the Demon King from taking over the world. They managed to succeed, but, he was not finished. He said his anger and rage would be reincarnated and will come back again, and he did."_ Fay takes a deep breath. _"It was now up to the Hero of Time to prevent the future from becoming true. Can you guess what happened then?"_

"I'm guessing they won as well." I said.

Fay nods, _"That's correct. This time, the King of Evil was sealed away in the Evil Realm and so forth, it is time again for another hero to stop the evil in Hyrule. You and Link were chosen by the gods as the next heroes to have save Hyrule."_ She said.

"But didn't the other heroes do it alone? Wasn't it just suppose to be just Link?"

_"That's what they were planning on doing at first, however, they realized Link could not do this alone. The goddess picked you to be a Holy Warrior to the Gods."_

"But why me?" I asked. "I've been abused most of my life, why would the gods choose me for a task like this?"

_"They've been watching you for a while now." _Fay said._ "When they realized you were moving to Ordon Village, they knew you would going to meet Link. They realized how brave, intelligent, and wise you are, they choose you to aid the hero on his quest in hopes for you to learn more about your own destiny."_

I remained silent, my eyes only showing shock and disbelief.

_"Oh, it's time to go. We'll have to carry on this conversation on the next time we are here." _Fay said._ "Also, remember, do not tell anyone about this place or what I've told you. It's very important that you and I only know of this."_

I nodded before I felt myself waking up from my confusing, but interesting dream...


	29. One Last Time

_**Chapter 29: One Last Time**_

When I woke up, I felt the warm sun beat down against my skin. I sat up, nearly forgetting about yesterday. That's right, I no longer look like myself anymore. I'm just glad I don't have to hide it from Link. I saw Snow and Epona sound asleep, even Fay was resting on Snow's head, still asleep as well. I looked to my left before I realized Link was sleeping right next to me.

Wait...right...next to me...?

WHY IS HE SLEEPING THIS CLOSE TO ME?!

I slowly crawled away and sat on the opposite side of the tree. I looked down before I spotted a hole with a pool of water inside. I stared at it for a moment.

"What are you staring at...?" I heard Midna ask with a yawn.

"There's a hole filled with water in it." I pointed out.

"Oh, I see." Then she smiles. "I'll keep a look out for you while you take a bath."

I wasn't sure if I could trust her at first, but we were both girls so why not? Besides, Link's fast asleep and he won't be waking up anytime soon. I slowly climbed through the hole and landed on a flat rock. I took out my lantern and turned it on. There wasn't anything in here, so I could finally do something relaxing. I slowly took off my clothes and soaked my body in the really warm water. It was like I was in a hot spring, it was nice. For once, I was actually enjoying myself. But I wish I still looked like my old self.

But, I found something odd. I had a strange scar that ran down my whole body. It started from the side of my neck, down the middle of my chest, across the right side of my stomach and down my right leg. Where did this come from? I was so confused about it.

But, I ignored it and continued to clean my body. Once I was done, I sat down on the rock and place my tunic back on. It took a couple of minutes before I climbed out of the hole with Midna causally leaning against a tree. My hair was still wet from dousing it in the water. I take the locks of it and twiddle it in my fingers.

I still recall the times when Link would always call me beautiful. It was stupid, because we just only met when I first moved to Ordon, but, it made me happy. Now that I think about it, I just remembered something about yesterday...

* * *

_Link moves a bit closer to me until our shoulders were touching each others. My face was fully red now, but Link didn't seem to mind as he looked up at the night sky._

_"The sky is so beautiful." He pointed out._

_I looked up and saw all of the stars. This was indeed beautiful._

_"Yeah, I can say the same. We really never get days like these before." I said._

_Link agreed, looking over at me._

_"...We should get some sleep." He pointed out._

_I nodded slowly and moved a bit away from him. I laid down on the soft grass and closed my eyes. I swear, I thought I felt something touch my forehead before I fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

...That was a pretty night. I liked it. I felt my cheeks flush and looked away before Midna could spot them.

The morning went on the same as usual, I quickly hunted for something for us to eat before Link woke up. I was currently cooking the rabbit I found. I heard a soft groan from Link as he started to wake up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I said, using his words that he said to me when I was captured by the creature. "I was just making breakfast."

He sat up from his spot, rubbing his eyes before they were set on me.

"Did you...take a bath?" He asked, blinking in confusion.

"Oh...I did." I said, slightly blushing. "There was a hole filled with clean water, so I thought I should take one. I rather not smell funny." I chuckled at my own words. Even Link laughed at my response.

"So, today's the today, huh?" He said sitting next to me.

I nodded slowly.

"The last twilight. It feels like we've been doing this only for a short time." I said.

_Are you saying you enjoy the twilight?_

_Enjoy it?_ Not at all, I told myself. _The twilight has been the hell hole I wanted to get away from since the beginning._

"You know, once this is over. I have no idea what's going to happen next." He said. "What do you think will happen?"

"Oh, well, I have no idea." I said, slightly blushing. "This is the future we are talking about right? We're not seers, besides, wouldn't it be best to learn about our destinies by facing the challenges along the way?" There was so much going through my mind that I just had to get that out. It was really important to me that I were to do that. "Don't you think the same thing?"

"Yeah, that seems like a great idea. After this is over, we should decide on our own destinies this time. We're still going to be best friends, right?"

I felt my heart skip a beat.

He still wants to be best friends once this is all over? I mean, this is Link, the Link that I've known for a long time, this is how he was. He never gives up on anything.

Nothing at all.

"Should we get going now?" He asked. "I mean, this is the last twilight. It's best to get it over with, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, but first. Let's eat." I said, pulling off the cook rabbit away from the fire. "It's finally done cooking."

Link nods, and we split the rabbit off to eat. But, I noticed Midna was just casually sitting in a tree.

"Hey Midna." I called, getting her attention. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," She replied. "Besides, why would I want to eat a rabbit?!"

"It's called living." Link said joking. "You either die starving, or eat whatever is edible."

"He is right you know." I said agreeing with him.

"BUT A RABBIT? WHY A RABBIT?!" She exclaimed. "It could have some sort of disease!"

"I already cleared out the bad parts of the rabbit." I said. "It's completely clean. I do this all of the time."

"She is a hunter back in our village. She knows what she's doing." Link added.

Midna grumbled. "I'm still not eating that!"

"Okay, suit yourself then!" I said with a small chuckle.

This was our one last time before the twilight was no more. Thank goodness. We're only a few steps closer to finishing this...


	30. Our Old Friend

_**Chapter 30: Our Old Friend**_

We traveled across Hyrule Field and stood at the entrance of the bridge.

"We're going there through here?" Link asked.

I nod. "We'll be near Lake Hylia. That's where the Light Spirit is located." I said.

Link looked at me confused. "How do you know that?"

"Explorers who come back and forth through Kakariko Village. They talk about how they can hear the voice of the Light Spirit, but can't see him."

We crossed the bridge to get to the next twilight, but we came to a stop once we saw boulders blocking our way.

"That's strange," I said. "Why is this here?"

"We'll need to blow it up." Link said, taking out the bomb back. "Get ready."

He sets it off and throws it towards the boulders.

**BOOM!**

It destroyed the boulders and revealed the path to us.

My ear twitched. I heard something go off in the distance, but it wasn't too far away. Link looks at me as I turned around.

"I heard something," I said. "Let's check the bridge."

Link nods, and we hurried to it. Once we got there, our eyes widen. The bridge was gone, there was no way of getting across it. And not only that, there were so shadow beast. It was a trap.

"We have to take them out," I said. "If we leave them here they'll try to attack someone."

"Okay," Link agreed. "I'll take care of them."

Link leads Epona towards them and jumps off her, taking out his sword. He attacks the first one and knocks it down, leaving him to fight off two more.

"Do a Spin Attack, Link!" I told him.

He nodded quickly before spinning around and hitting both of the shadow beasts at the same time. They fall onto the ground and disappear into the black pixels. I looked up and saw the portal turn from red to a light blue.

Link takes a few deep breaths before climbing back onto Epona.

_"Are you alright?"_ Fay asked when he past by us.

"Yeah," Link responded. "I'll be fine."

We continued to head through the area. I could tell we were getting closer to the twilight because everything was starting to turn dark. Once we were close enough, both Snow and Epona were getting worried.

_"We're sorry, but we can't go any closer to the wall."_ Snow apologized.

"It's okay Snow, just wait right here with Epona and we'll take out the twilight." I promised.

Snow nodded in response.

Link and I climb off of them and walked towards the wall. We stared at it until Midna appeared out of Link's shadow.

"Ah, we're finally here." She said with glee. "There's only one Fused Shadow left... So this is the last of the twilight you'll see, I guess. Whether or not you accomplish your final task and survive is up to you..." Then she giggled. "So what will you do?"

She disappeared into his shadow once more and Link and I exchanged glances.

"So this is the last one," I said. "This might not be easy like the other ones."

Link nodded in response. "This time don't destroy anything," He said with a chuckle. "You already did that a couple of times."

I grumbled. "Okay,"

Link laughed before we got closer to the wall. As usual, Midna pulled us right in with her hair hand and we ended up in the twilight.

When I woke up, I had already transformed into a wolf and so had Link. Midna this time was on Link's back.

"All right then, I guess I'll have to help you!" Midna said with a sigh. "But what a shame that this is the lst of the twilight... I had become so fond of seeing it covering this world... Or," Or? "Is it really the last you'll see? Eee hee!"

I raised a single brow. Something is not right about her...

"So, shall we get going?" Midna said snapping me out of my thoughts.

_"Don't think that you can leave me behind,"_ A voice said.

We turned around and spotted Fay was also in the twilight with us.

_"Fay, how did you get here?"_ I asked.

_"I was given the task to watch over you like Snow, I am to follow you if you are in danger."_

"And what are you going to do, be annoying to the enemy?" Midna said getting slightly irritated.

Fay looked at her. _"You do not know you true powers. I have never shown them and when the time is right you will see what I mean."_

Midna sighed and I shake my head.

_"Never mind, let's get going. I don't want anyone fighting."_ I said before running ahead with Fay.

Link quickly caught up to me and we fought a few keese along the way. Then, Link frozen in one spot, his eyes widening.

_"What is it?"_ I asked.

_"Look!"_ Link exclaimed.

I looked ahead and spotted a small pouch. My heart stopped. It looked familiar, I know Link was thinking the same thing as well.

_"That's Ilia's!"_ I cried, approaching it.

We ran towards it and started to sniff it just to figure out if it's hers or not. But then I saw seeing something, and Link was too.

_"But, Link... can you at least promise me this?"_ A familiar voice asked.

Ilia.

_"I just want both you and Ava come home safely."_

My eyes snapped open and I looked away from the pouch.

At least we know she's here.

"You smell that girl, don't you?" Midna asked. "I can tell by the looks on your faces."

Link nodded in response.

"Well , good. It's another clue, then. But this scent could be quite old... I wonder if she is still alright?"

_"We should keep moving then,"_ Fay said. _"We have to find her."_

We continued to follow the path until we reached an open field up ahead. Then, we noticed a familiar castle in the distance.

"Hey, haven't we seen this castle before?" Midna giggled. "So, we finally made it back here! Well, only a little farther, so hang in there! or so I'd like to say, but... The going's a lot harder from here on out..."

_"Then we have to go, we'll use the scent from earlier to find Ilia."_ I said._ "We need to get to her before something bad happens."_

We were about to leave, but I stayed back for a moment. I glance back at the castle and I had the slightest feeling that something was going to happen. But in the distance, I swear I thought I saw a shooting star fly across the sky of twilight.


	31. My Life (Part I)

**Sorry guys for not updating in a while! I've had my reasons for not updating this in so long! I had to finish my final exams which I did a lot of studying for. But, before we continue with this chapter, I want to point something out. Does anyone notice something? Look at publish date for this story and then look at toady's date. Do you guys know what this means? It's the one year anniversary for this story! Even though it's one day off, I'm still counting it as the one year anniversary! I can't believe it! It's been a year since I published the first chapter of this story. I was such a bad writer at the time and now look at me! I'm doing a lot better now than I did before! Sorry, I shouldn't brag, but I'm just so proud of myself for keeping this story up for so long! Anyway, this is going to be a special chapter since it is the one year anniversary. I'm going to base this chapter off of Ava's past life for one whole chapter. **

**I realized at some point Ava's childhood story would be explained in one of the chapters. And this one is what I'm starting to get really proud of for working on. Oh, and one more thing about this chapter. This will go on from what Ava was younger until the point where she gets older and starts to move to Ordon Village. And yes, this was written earlier than how this was going to be published. If you're reading this now, this was written about a week before this was published. Anyway, I shouldn't say anything else because it's the story you guys want to read, not my long freaking author's note that I like to write a lot. I mean, it's what an author does, right? Sorry again for the late update and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 31: My Life (Part I)**_

As we crossed the bridge, I started to think about...certain things. My life wasn't the perfect one. I knew that since I was born. But, I was carrying the other half of the Triforce, the Triforce of Courage.

Was this the reason why I never cried in front of anyone? Maybe...but just remember my childhood made me wonder what my purpose was for living.

* * *

**Ava's Younger POV [Age: 6]**

I sat in the corner like I always did. It was the only place where my parents wouldn't find me. It was a secret tunnel in our house that lead to the spring in the village. I would usually go there to heal my wounds when my parents beat me.

I would always spend time by myself, wondering to myself of why I was born. At least I was born as an only child and without siblings. If I had siblings, things would be worse for me and my siblings.

The days continued to get worse and I would continue to hide in this corner. I would starve sometimes just to stay away from my parents. I didn't understand why I had to live with them. Why didn't people try to help me? My grandmother was the only one that cared, including a couple of other people, but why didn't they do anything to stop them?

I jumped when I heard the front door of my house slam. The tunnel was right underneath my house. I heard my parents talking and I slowly crawled my way to the spring to where I would heal the wounds that my parents gave me when they first saw me as a baby.

* * *

**Ava's Younger POV [Age: 10]**

"Why do you not smile?" Luda asked.

"I can't smile..." I said, looking away from the young girl. "If I smile, I get hurt. If I cry, it gets worse."

"Why do you get hurt?" Luda asked.

"Because I don't have nice parents. They don't like me. I can't be happy, I can never be."

It was how it always was. I couldn't stop them. The good thing was, I was able to send two weeks at my grandmothers without my parents to give me any more bruises or other kinds of injuries.

If my parents spotted me outside by myself, they would try and get me. But I always got away because I run faster than them.

"I have to go now." I said. "I need to go home."

Luda nods, and walks towards her home. Soon enough, I headed back to my grandmother's where I knew I would be safe at.

* * *

**Ava's Younger POV [Age: 15]**

I had been hunting for a while now. Ever since I offered to go hunting for the village, I've haven't been abused in a while. Goes to show that they can't hurt me without people noticing my wounds.

When I returned home, ready to give all the stuff I collected to the shops. But when I got there, I noticed a crowd surrounding my house. Everyone was in silence when I got there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Everyone turned around and looked at me.

"Ava...we..." Renado came and approached me. "We need to talk, alone."

I nodded. We walked off into an area where no one would be able to hear our conversation.

"Ava...you're going to be living at your grandmother's for now." He said.

I looked confused. "Wait, what happened?" I asked. "Where are my parents?"

I didn't care about them at the moment, they really weren't worried about me at all so what's the point of caring about them?

"They're no longer with us anymore." He said sadly. "They died because the ground gave out underneath them and the wreckage below killed them."

My eyes widen. My heart began to pound roughly in my chest.

"You're joking right?" I asked. "There's no way that would happen!"

"Do you want to see the dead bodies of your parents?" Renado asked, knowing the answer to that question.

"Is that all of the proof I'm going to get?" I asked.

Renado sighed. "Very well."

We walked back towards my house and everyone looked at us. They let Renado and I through and we looked at the bodies covered in a white blanket. I looked at the blanket and Renado stood behind it, grabbing onto it.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded.

He looked at the body before pulling the blanket right off. Everyone gasped, but I didn't. I didn't want to have any emotion on my face, that's why I kept my face motionless.

I stared at the body of my dead father. Then, Renado did the same and I saw my mother. My father had a wound right through his chest and one in his leg. His skull appeared to be busted and blood was still bleeding out from it. My mother had the worse ones.

Everyone was staring at me, seeing how my expression was blank. I sighed, looking at my house.

"What gave out?" I asked.

"Follow me." Renado leads me into my house and we come to a stop right at the entrance. We looked down and we noticed a hole, it was filled with broken wood all over the place and some sort of tunnel. I gasped quietly, my eyes widening.

That was the tunnel I hide in whenever my parents are mad at me. The floor gave out underneath and sent them falling to their death. I shook my head, getting rid of the shocked look on my face.

"I see..." I said. "So the floor boards must have been too old and gave out underneath them."

Renado nodded. "Yes, and we believe the tunnel was too large that there was nothing put under it to keep the floorboards from falling apart." He added.

I crossed my arms to my chest.

I was now free! Now that my parents are gone, I don't have to be abused anymore! But yet...I feel bad that they died this way. Then again, I guess this is what they deserve. I looked at the hole once more before we walked out of my home that I no longer life in.


	32. My Life (Part II)

_**Chapter 32: My Life (Part II)**_

**Ava's Younger POV [Age: 15]**

**Three Months Later...**

"We're moving?" The question that echoed through my head when my grandmother mentioned this to me. "To where? Where would we go?" I asked. "Why are we moving?" It's only been three months since my parents died in that accident.

"Ava, please, calm down." My grandmother told me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "This might be for your own good. Ever since your parents died, you've been acting different. I don't like it, and Renado thinks it's best as well for you. Everyday I see you depressed and I think moving will get you happy again."

It was for the best. It took us three days before we reached our new home. I had to say goodbye to all of my friends and had to put my past behind me. I didn't want to remember the death of my parents, not anymore. But my depression still hit me. By the time we got there, I hid right in the carriage. I didn't want to meet anyone just yet, I wasn't ready.

I picked up my bow and started to pick, and clean it. It would calm me down just a bit before I actually go out and meet the villagers of this village. What was it called again? Ordon Village? Well, when everything was set up, I knew I had to leave this carriage, not yet though.

I picked up my bags and everything else I needed, and exited the carriage. I had a bit of trouble carrying all of it, but I managed. I was about to jump off the carriage, until I slipped. I dropped all of my bags to save myself, until I felt arms catch me before I contacted with the floor.

"Whoa, easy there." A voice said softly. "Don't go so fast or that wouldn't happen."

I looked up, and blue eyes met mine. I blushed, standing back up. The blonde hair boy picked up my stuff and handed it to me.

"T-thank you." I said, slinging my bag on my back.

"Don't mention it." He said. "My name's Link. What's yours?"

"Oh...um, it's Ava." I said, looking away.

_Great, I missed my chance._

"Do you need some help?" He asked, noticing all of the bags I'm carrying.

"No, I got." I told him, walking towards the new house. I quickly head through the front door, setting all of the stuff down beside the table. I made sure that Link didn't follow behind me and shut the door.

The day was slower than I thought, but we managed to get some of the unpacking done. All that was left was to do most of my stuff in my room and I'm finished. Once that was done, I looked out the window and the sun was already gone. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, changing into my nightgown.

* * *

**Ava's POV**

_"Where are we?"_ Link asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head quickly, trying to figure out what was even going on. I gazed around our location, and found we were in a town. We were in Castle Town.

_"We're in Castle Town."_ I responded. I sniffed the air and Ilia's scent is located around here. _"Follow me!"_

I ran ahead with Link follow me as I pinpointed the location from where the scent is coming from. I ran down some stairs, and into a building. Once I stopped, Link entered inside with Fay follow behind.

There were three spirits in a corner and another four in the backroom. I tried to figure out what these spirits were and we walked closer to them. Once we were able to see them, Link and I gasp in unison.

_"Ilia!"_ We cried.

There was a woman standing next to her, hands on her hips, while Ilia sat in a chair, staring at a young Zora boy.

**"All right, little lady, try to settle down, okay?! I just now sent for a doctor!"** The woman said. **"But this is strange... A child of the Zoras... I wonder if this is all related to that incident the soldiers were talking about in back..."**

"Aw, what an emotional reunion!" DAMN YOU MIDNA! I WAS LISTENING TO HER RIGHT NOW! "Yes, a girl and her wolf! Eee hee!" SHUT UP! "Sorry, but you know how it goes! These folks can't see you, either." No shit.

**"This boy is still so young, so innocent..."** The lady said. **"To see him suffering like this..." She glanced at Ilia. "He'll be all right, little lady. Someone's already gone for the doctor. I'll tell you, though, from what those soldiers in the back were talking about...to everything else... There sure has been a rash of trouble lately."**

I walked past the lady and we headed into the back with the soldiers that the woman was mentioning.

**"We've had a ton of complaints from citizens who can't send prayers to the spring spirit of Lake Hylia. Go there! The location is the one I showed you on the map earlier! Got it?!" **The solider said.

_Wow, strict soldier..._

The other soldiers shook their heads, unsure of what to do or say.

**"What?! Study it and know it well!"** The soldier from before demanded.

I look at the map, just as the solider was shouting things.

**"I've received orders from above to investigate why we can't go to the spirit's spring in Lake Hylia! Got that?!"** I noticed a red marker at a certain place in Lake Hylia.

"They said we can't get to the spirit's spring..." Midna said thoughtfully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_"Oh no, here we go again."_ I joked. Midna ignored my comment.

"Well, if there's a spirit in Lake Hylia, then we need to go there."

Of course...

I shook my head and Link left the bar without another word, taking Midna with him. I looked back at Ilia's spirit and frowned.

_"Is she someone important to you?"_ Fay asked.

_"Yes,"_ Was my response._ "She's a good friend of mine and Link's. But..."_ I sighed. _"Never mind, let's go to the Light Spirit in Lake Hylia."_


	33. Another Dumb Plan

**Damn...I did it again! WHAT IS WITH MY AND THESE LATE UPDATES?! WHYYYY!? **

***cough* Um, this is awkward. For me actually, you all must think I'm crazy or mental... *chuckle* I'm just weird like that.**

** Sorry for not updating this sooner, I've been...doing stuff...**

**And by stuff, I mean other stories. Sorry about that for all of those who have been waiting for this story to come back for some time. I have been distracted with my other stories since I just published another one a while ago and wow does my head hurt from all of the ideas from it! Anyway, I don't have much to say except for I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 33: Another Dumb Plan**_

By the time I exited the bar, Link was standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for me. I saw the look of worry on his face, and I instantly knew what he was thinking about. He knew that Ilia and I were close, but as much as I hate to admit it, that's not what I'm concerned about.

I rather not talk about it to him now, but at least he knows that I'm not feeling well.

I forced a smile onto my face walked up the stairs with Fay following after me.

_"So, how are we going to reach Lake Hylia?"_ Link asked.

_"There's only one place that I know but we don't have hands to open a door, especially since we can't grab onto the spirits that are there too."_ I pointed out. _"There might be another way down. Let's check the bridge. I know where it is."_

"How do you know where it is?" Midna asked.

_"When I was moving to Ordon, we had to go to Castle Town to restock our supplies. We used that bridge to get right back into Hyrule Field without getting attacked by monsters."_ I answered.

"Alright, lead the way then." Midna said, getting relaxed on Link's back.

I rolled my eyes but guided them anyway.

* * *

Once we got the bridge, I noticed something odd. There was something kind of substance all over the bridge. I smelled it and it instantly smelled like oil.

Was it always like this?

I shook my head and walked onto the bridge anyway. Link went ahead of me but I slowly followed from behind until we came to a sudden stop.

"Hey, do you smell anything funny?" Midna asked, pinching her nose from the foul smell.

Link instantly smelled the ground until he started to growl. A goblin appeared from on the other side of the bridge holding a bow and arrow. He held it up and shot in the air going so far it ended up on the other side of the bridge.

"Seriously, you call that a shot!?" I taunted.

_"Ava...why did you.."_ Link's eyes widen, looking behind us._ "Ava..."_

_"What?"_ I asked, looking at him strangely.

_"..."_

_"Wha- HOLY CRAP!"_ I shouted once I noticed that there was fire coming towards us slowly. The goblin shot another arrow where it ended and it blocked us off both ways.

_"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"_ I shouted, freaking out. Then I noticed a box randomly in the middle of the bridge. _"LINK, FOLLOW ME!"_

I pushed the box towards the wall and got on top of it.

_"Ava, what are you- AVA!?"_

I instantly jumped off of the bridge, hearing Link call my name.

What the heck was he freaking out about? There's a lake below us. We'll be fine... I hope...

My eyes shot and I instantly lost consciousness.

* * *

_"Ava! Ava wake up!"_ A voice exclaimed.

_"Mmm...five more minutes..." I_ groaned, getting a bit more comfortable.

"We should leave her." I heard Midna said.

_"Wha- NO!"_ Link shouted.

I jumped up, surprised by his sudden outburst.

_"I'M UP!"_ I shouted, taking a couple of steps back.

Link chuckled at my response, shaking his head.

_"Well, we made it to Lake Hylia."_ Fay pointed out, floating beside me.

_"We did."_ I breathed. _"In a very dumb way."_

_"It was better than being burned to death."_ Link said. _"They must have known we would cross the bridge, unless they were going after the spirits that can't seem to see them."_

_"That could be it..."_ I sighed. _"They're not that smart either if they would know there was water below the bridge."_

_"We should search for the Light Spirit."_ Fay suggested. _"Then we can help him get his lost light back so that this place can no longer be n the twilight."_

_"This is the last one after all. But it might be a difficult one."_ I pointed out._ "Let's get searching then."_

* * *

**Sorry, another short chapter. But I do want to get onto some news that I wanted to talk to you guys about for some time.**

**So, school is coming up in a week for me and you know what that means right? Probably more or less updates, it depends on what happens at school in general so that I can work on a chapter for you guys.**

**School is important after all...**

**Anyway, I will finish the story and I will do it before the end of this year...maybe.**

**It depends on what happens! I literally forced myself to write this today and get this done with so that you guys have something to read of it. I do have my other fanfics I need to work on, including fanfics that haven't been updated since the beginning of summer...**

**Oh well, I suck when it comes to updates...**

**So, what are your guys' thoughts on this chapter? Ava going crazy once again when something that involves blowing stuff up or setting things on fire again?**

**Yeah, she's a crazy one. The craziest one actually.**

**Hehe, oh well.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!**


End file.
